Weekends
by meetmeinthemiddle
Summary: A muy temprana edad, Quinn Fabray se vio obligada a marcharse de la casa de su padre por culpa de su ambiciosa madrastra. Pero Quinn no había olvidado ni perdonado... como tampoco pudo olvidar a Rachel, una de las hijas adoptivas de su padre. Años después, vuelve convertida en una exitosa empresaria dispuesta a vengarse. - Advertencia: G!P [Multi-chapter Faberry] [Adaptación]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Soy Quinn Fabray, la hija de Russell Fabray —le dijo al hombre que había al otro lado de la verja, pensando en la ironía de que se cuestionara su identidad.

—No sabía que tuviera otra hija —murmuró el guardia de seguridad, mirándola con el ceño fruncido— Y usted tiene acento norteamericano.

Nada sorprendente ya que Quinn había vivido en Texas durante casi toda su vida. Pero había nacido en Australia y vivió allí hasta los siete años.

Ahora, a los veinte años, era una mujer; una mujer que empezaba a tener éxito en los negocios, pensó satisfecha. Y dispuesta a ocupar el sitio que le correspondía en la casa de su padre.

—Llame a la casa y pregunte.

Mientras el guardia de seguridad lo hacía, usando un teléfono móvil que llevaba en el cinturón, Quinn admiró la amplia avenida flanqueada por arces que llevaba hasta una enorme casa sobre la colina.

Estaban en primavera y las nuevas hojas de los árboles eran de un verde brillante a la luz del atardecer. Todo el valle era verde, la mejor finca de la zona.

Nada más que lo mejor para la segunda familia de su padre.

La casa estaba pintada de blanco, las vallas eran blancas. Todo en perfecto estado. Lo cual, por supuesto, costaba una fortuna. Aunque era de esperar en el propietario de una empresa de transportes que incluía una línea de vuelos domésticos.

Lo único que Quinn había recibido de él eran tarjetas de cumpleaños y de Navidad, probablemente enviadas por su secretaria, y un par de días en un lujoso hotel de Las Vegas cuando su padre iba por allí en viaje de negocios; una vez cuando tenía doce años y otra a los dieciocho.

Recordaba que la última vez le preguntó:

—_¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida, hija? —_Como si eso no tuviera nada que ver con Russell Fabray.

Aun así, Quinn le había preguntado, esperanzada:

_—¿Me estás ofreciendo una oportunidad?"_

—_No. Ábrete camino por ti sola, como hice yo. Si tienes valor para hacerlo te respetaré._

El reto se la había comido por dentro desde entonces.

Su padre era un millonario que empezó sin nada y había terminado levantando un imperio. Pero, mirando la prueba de esa riqueza, riqueza gastada generosamente con su segunda esposa y sus dos hijas adoptadas, Quinn no podía sentir respeto por él.

¿Qué clase de hombre se olvidaba de su hija y se lo daba todo a un par de niñas que su segunda mujer había deseado y adquirido? ¿Les diría a ellas que se forjasen su propio camino a los dieciocho años?

El guardia de seguridad guardó el móvil y lanzó sobre ella una curiosa mirada de simpatía.

—No puedo dejarla pasar, amiga. Tiene que irse. Lady Christine dice que no es bienvenida aquí.

Lady Christine. El título se le atragantó.

Christine Mary James había sido la secretaria de Russell. Una secretaria que se acostaba con su jefe, casado y mucho mayor que ella. Y ahora, como su padre había recibido un título nobiliario por sus servicios al país y ella era su mujer, se hacía llamar Lady Christine.

—Quiero hablar con mi padre —insistió Quinn.

—Lo siento, pero sir Russell no está en casa.

—¿Cuándo llegará?

—El helicóptero suele llegar alrededor de las siete —el hombre miró su reloj— Faltan casi tres horas, así que no tiene sentido que se quede esperando. No puedo dejarla pasar a menos que me den permiso arriba.

Quinn había entendido el mensaje. La casa de su padre era territorio prohibido para ella. Probablemente siempre lo había sido. Lady Christine protegía sus intereses con uñas y dientes. ¿Qué poder tendría sobre su padre?, se preguntó. ¿De quién habría sido la idea de mantener a la hija en el exilio?

Había muchas cosas que Quinn quería saber. Y estaba decidida a averiguarlas.

—Volveré —le dijo al guardia de seguridad.

—Yo estoy siempre en esa caseta —respondió el hombre, señalando una pequeña edificación de ladrillo detrás de la verja.

Estaba dejando claro que nadie entraba allí sin que él lo viera. El tipo debía tener más de cincuenta años, pero seguía siendo todo músculo, un formidable oponente en una pelea. Aunque, obviamente, Quinn no estaba buscando una con aquel hombre.

De modo que volvió al coche que había alquilado en el aeropuerto pensando que la caseta de seguridad no cubría el perímetro entero de la finca.

Media hora después aparcaba en una carretera vecinal y subía por una pendiente hasta la valla blanca que marcaba el territorio que quería inspeccionar.

Quinn se apoyó en la valla un momento, mirando los caballos que pastaban en el prado, los modernísimos establos y a una amazona, una chica con el cabello peinado en ligeras ondas de color castaño saliéndose del gorrito de montar, que estaba entrenando con un caballo en lo que parecía un circuito de saltos.

¿Sería la mayor de las dos hijas adoptadas por su padre o una empleada de la finca?

Tenía la esbelta figura de una jovencita, aunque también podría ser una adolescente. Montaba bien, manejando al caballo con autoridad. Pero también lo hacía ella a su edad, habiendo aprendido en el rancho de su padrastro.

Quinn saltó la cerca y se acercó a la chica para satisfacer su curiosidad. Le daba igual que aquello fuese allanamiento de morada. En su opinión, ella tenía más derecho a estar allí que cualquier otra persona.

* * *

Rachel no vio a la mujer que se acercaba.

Blaze no había saltado bien el último obstáculo y quería probarlo otra vez. El animal estaba demasiado ansioso, tenía que sujetarlo más para que el salto fuese perfecto. Su concentración en la tarea era total y sólo cuando Blaze había saltado maravillosamente sobre el tercer obstáculo, el sonido de un aplauso la alertó de la presencia de una espectadora.

Contenta, se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios, esperando ver a William, el mozo de cuadras. Le sorprendió ver a una extraña, especialmente una extraña sola. Eso no ocurría allí. Un visitante siempre iba acompañado por alguien.

Era muy guapa, mucho más guapa que las chicas que ella conocía, con el pelo rubio, los ojos color verde y dorado, y un rostro muy atractivo. Sus antebrazos, apoyados en la valla del corral, eran pálidos y delgados, pero se veían ejercitados. A lo mejor era una nueva empleada, pensó, tirando de las riendas para llevar a Blaze hacia la extraña.

La mujer estaba examinándola con tanta atención que despertó en ella el tonto deseo de que la encontrase atractiva.

Era un deseo tonto porque, evidentemente, aquella mujer era demasiado mayor para ella. A los catorce años tenía la altura y la figura de una chica mayor, pero no la edad. Y había algo en sus ojos, como si tuviera mucha experiencia de la vida.

—¿Quién eres?

La extraña sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa y Rachel se preguntó cómo sería un beso suyo. ¿Sería suave y tierno o exigente y apasionado, como en las novelas románticas que solía leer? Espera, ¿y por qué pensaba en eso ahora?

Rachel intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera sabía quién era aquella desconocida.

—¿Quién eres tú? —replicó, sorprendiéndola con su acento norteamericano. Bonita voz, profunda y suave.

—Soy Rachel Fabray —contestó, para impresionarla con su status de hija de un hombre que era prácticamente una leyenda en Australia.

—Ah...

No parecía impresionada. Al contrario, más bien burlona.

—Bonito caballo. Y lo llevas bien. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo montando?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, incómoda de repente.

—Mi padre me regaló un pony cuando tenía cinco años.

—Y supongo que también te ha comprado ese caballo.

El tono burlón era más pronunciado aquella vez.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió Rachel— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy echando un vistazo.

—Esto es propiedad privada. Si no trabajas aquí, no tienes derecho a entrar.

—Ah, pero es que tengo asuntos que resolver aquí. Asuntos muy personales. Estoy esperando que mi padre vuelva a casa.

Ninguno de los empleados del rancho tenía una hija como ella, Rachel estaba segura.

—¿Quién es tu padre?

—El mismo que el tuyo.

Rachel la miró, boquiabierta. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Era una hija bastarda de la que nadie les había hablado nunca? No se parecía a su padre, aunque tenía los ojos tan dorados como él.

—Yo no sé nada de ti —le dijo, intuyendo que fuera quien fuera había ido allí a causar problemas.

—No me sorprende. Seguro que lady Christine prefiere fingir que no existo.

Odiaba a su madre. Podía verlo, sentirlo.

—Seguramente ella tampoco sabe nada de ti —replicó Rachel, a la defensiva.

—Pues claro que lo sabe. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a lady Christine sobre el matrimonio que ella rompió y la niña de la que no quiso saber nada?

—¿Qué matrimonio?

—El de Russell Fabray con mi madre —contestó ella.

Rachel se quedó mirándola, perpleja.

Si lo que decía era cierto, no era una hija bastarda, sino una hija legítima. Era hija natural de su padre, no adoptada como ella y su hermana pequeña. De repente, su mundo, tan seguro, empezó a tambalearse.

—¿Has ido a la casa?

—No, aún no.

—¿Mi madre sabe que estás aquí?

—Sabe que he venido. Pero lady Christine no ha querido sacar la alfombra roja para recibirme. Le ha dicho al guardia de la puerta que yo no era bienvenida aquí. ¿Qué te parece eso, Rachel Fabray? —sonrió la rubia— Aquí estás tú, con tu bonito caballo, bien cuidada y atendida y a mí me prohíben poner el pie en la finca de mi padre.

No era justo.

No estaba bien.

El sentimiento de culpa hizo que Rachel se pusiera colorada. Pero sólo tenía la palabra de aquella mujer. No sabía si su padre había estado casado antes o quizá su madre tenía razones para impedirle la entrada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo tuve a mi padre durante siete años, tú lo has tenido durante… ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Catorce.

—Ah, entonces lo has tenido durante catorce años. ¿No crees que aquí hay algo que está mal?

—Pero tú ya eres mayor. Y las cosas del pasado no se pueden cambiar —dijo Rachel, con sorprendente madurez.

—Cierto —asintió ella— Pero hay que pensar en el futuro.

Sí, desde luego había ido allí a causar problemas.

—¿Y tu madre? Si es verdad que estuvo casada con mi padre, supongo que te llevaría con ella cuando se marchó. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Muerta —respondió Quinn, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Y, no sabía por qué, pero aquello le daba más miedo que ninguna otra cosa.

—Lo lamento. Lamento mucho que te sientas… —Rachel buscó la palabra correcta—desplazada.

Que era como se sentiría ella si no hubiera sido adoptada. Sin padres, sin hogar, sin una familia, sería horrible. Ella había tenido tanta suerte, mientras aquella mujer…

—No me siento desplazada —la corrigió— Fui reemplazada por ti y la otra hija adoptiva.

—Yo no lo sabía. Y Brittany tampoco —replicó Rachel. Aunque no era culpa suya, aquella mujer estaba haciendo que se sintiera culpable— Voy a hablar con mi madre.

—Esa será una conversación muy interesante. Una pena que no pueda escucharla.

Rachel, nerviosa, espoleó a su caballo para salir del corral, sintiendo aquellos bonitos ojos dorados clavados en su espalda. Obligada a detenerse para abrir la cerca, no pudo evitar volverse para mirarla.

No se había movido y seguía observándola fijamente.

—¡No me has dicho tu nombre! —le gritó.

—¡Fabray! —le recordó ella, burlona— Quinn Fabray. Conocida como_ Black Quinn _en algunos círculos. La mujer que oscurece los sueños de otros. —añadió con una sonrisa.

Era un nombre que perseguiría a Rachel durante mucho tiempo.

Pasarían diez años antes de que volvieran a verse, diez años antes de que Quinn Fabray volviera a la finca llevando con ella el resultado de la amarga cosecha de errores que estaba a punto de acontecer aquel día.

* * *

Quinn la vio galopar hacia la colina como si los perros del infierno la persiguieran.

El sol empezaba a ponerse, coloreando el cielo de rojo sobre la enorme casa blanca. Y esperaba que Rachel Fabray causara malestar con sus preguntas.

Hora de volver a su coche y dejar atrás aquella finca antes de que lady Christine enviara a un ejército para echarla de allí. Probablemente no debería haberle dicho nada a la chica, pero el deseo de empañar su felicidad como habían empañado la suya había sido irresistible.

Y era tan guapa que le habría gustado hacerla bajar de su complaciente capullo para que viera el lado más oscuro de aquel mundo de privilegios. Pero había disfrutado viendo una sombra de preocupación en aquellos ojos color chocolate, en el rubor de sus mejillas…

A Rachel le habían dado demasiado mientras a ella le habían dado muy poco. Esa era la cuestión.

Había ido allí para investigar. Y una vez que supiera con qué estaba tratando, haría lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería.

Porque había una certeza grabada a fuego en su corazón: tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, algún día equilibraría el peso en los platos de la balanza.

* * *

**¡Hola! ****Aquí estoy de vuelta con el fic prometido. **

**Quería empezarlo el lunes, pero me dieron una de las mejores noticias de mi vida y con la alegría se me olvidó todo. ****Pero bueno, aquí está xD**

**Espero que os guste este primer capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**

**P.D: Perdón, he tenido un pequeño lío con las edades al principio pero ya está solucionado hahaha**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Diez años después**_

Rachel miraba el ataúd en el que yacía su padre.

Seguía siendo difícil creer que hubiera muerto, que un repentino infarto se hubiera llevado sin previo aviso a un hombre que nunca había estado enfermo. Siempre había irradiado tal fuerza, tal vitalidad que el shock de una muerte tan inesperada seguía haciéndolo imposible de creer, afortunadamente, porque su madre les había pedido a su hermana y a ella que mantuvieran una actitud digna durante el funeral.

Su padre debía sentirse orgulloso de ellas.

Aquel día se celebraban las honras fúnebres por sir Russell Fabray y había cámaras de televisión en la puerta de la catedral grabando su llegada, por no hablar de la innumerable cantidad de caras conocidas que habían ido a darle su último adiós: políticos, empresarios, gente del mundo de la hípica. Rachel podía oírlos sentándose en los bancos detrás de ella. Saludándose en voz baja.

Al otro lado de la iglesia estaban sus socios, sus ejecutivos, sus colaboradores… su otra familia. Gente que había compartido con él su sueño de levantar un imperio de transportes y lo habían ayudado a conseguirlo. En realidad, su padre había pasado más tiempo con ellos que con su familia, pensó Rachel. Y seguramente estaban tan desolados por la muerte de sir Russell como ellas. No sólo llorarían a su líder, sino que se preguntarían quién iba a ocupar su lugar.

Rachel no sabía nada sobre el negocio de su padre y Brittany, que estudiaba enfermería, tampoco. Su madre era la esposa perfecta, desde luego la presidenta y directora de la casa, pero nada interesada en otra cosa que no fuera mantener el status social, tan importante para ella.

Habían estado envueltas en una burbuja protectora, pero ninguna de ellas sabía lo que iba a pasar a partir de aquel momento. Estaban flotando en el vacío.

Quizá su padre había dejado las respuestas en el testamento, pensó. Al día siguiente tenían que ir al notario para leerlo. Su madre estaba disgustada, furiosa, porque Víctor Newell, que había sido el notario de su padre durante años, se negaba a ir a la finca para leerlo en la intimidad.

A pesar de haberle mostrado claramente su disgusto por teléfono, el notario insistía en que tenían que ir a su despacho, como había dejado indicado sir Russell. Ni siquiera su madre podía cambiar los edictos de su marido, que siempre se había salido con la suya. Excepto…

Rachel recordó entonces a Quinn Fabray.

A pesar de lo que sus padres le habían explicado la situación diez años antes, ella no creyó que la madre de Quinn le había arrebatado a la niña. Su padre había decidido dejarla ir. No podía imaginar que hubiera sido de otra manera.

Demasiado tarde para solucionar el error, pensó, mirando al hombre que yacía en el ataúd.

Quinn Fabray la había dejado impresionada el día que la conoció y a menudo se preguntaba cómo habría lidiado con el rechazo de su padre. Sin duda, mal. Aunque eso no le había impedido convertirse en una empresaria de éxito. Quizá incluso la había empujado a trabajar más para hacerse un nombre.

Había leído sobre ella en los periódicos de vez en cuando.

Se sorprendió al saber sobre la condición de Quinn Fabray, algo que, sin embargo, no era un secreto para ningún medio. En las fotografías nunca aparecía sonriendo, ni siquiera cuando iba acompañada por alguna bella mujer. Sus ojos siempre eran fríos. Rachel imaginaba que era porque su corazón era frío también, sin una familia que lo calentase.

Y ya no había ninguna oportunidad de que recibiera aceptación o cariño por parte de su padre.

Los medios habían cubierto hasta la saciedad la vida y la muerte de sir Russell en los últimos días, de modo que también ella se habría enterado. Hablaban de Quinn como «la hija distanciada». Una frase tan fría que, de nuevo, le había hecho sentir mal por ser la hija adoptada y mimada de sir Russell.

La música del órgano terminó abruptamente y Rachel miró su reloj. El funeral estaba a punto de empezar. El obispo de Sidney sería el oficiante de la ceremonia.

Con todo el mundo en completo silencio, los pasos de un recién llegado eran perfectamente audibles en la catedral. Y fuera quien fuera estaba despertando murmullos. Los pasos siguieron sonando justo hasta el primer banco.

¿Sería el obispo haciendo algún tipo de entrada ceremonial? Por el rabillo del ojo, Rachel vio que su madre giraba la cabeza, licencia suficiente para hacer ella lo mismo sin recibir una regañina.

Era una mujer con un vestido negro, que se detuvo en medio del pasillo, a su lado. Rachel instintivamente se inclinó hacia delante para ver su cara y…

¡Quinn Fabray!

Estaba muy seria, su fría mirada color miel proyectada hacia su madre de forma claramente hostil. Ella apartó la mirada, indignada, y Rachel la vio sonreír, burlona.

Luego se dirigió hacia el primer banco del otro lado del pasillo y se sentó directamente frente a su madre donde, asombrosamente, había un sitio para ella. Ninguno de los ejecutivos de su padre le discutió su derecho a ello.

Era la hija de sir Russell. ¿Pensarían que era también su heredera?

No tenía sentido para Rachel. El distanciamiento había sido total… ¿o no?

* * *

Primer golpe, pensó Quinn, satisfecha.

El shock y la rabia en el rostro de lady Christine habían valido la pena. Qué indecencia enviarle una carta diciendo que no sería bienvenida en el funeral de sir Russell.

Esperaba que su prominente presencia allí destruyera su arrogante compostura.

Sentada en el primer banco de la catedral, era la viva imagen de la esposa perfecta, con su elegante sombrero negro sobre el pelo rubio, la mirada baja para fingir dolor, un collar de perlas al cuello, un traje negro, sin duda de diseño, abrazando su voluptuosa figura. Debía de tener cuarenta y cinco años, pero vivir una vida de lujos sin duda contribuía a que no pareciese tener más de treinta. Sí, a la chica de dieciocho años que había seducido a su padre le había ido bien en la vida.

Pero no sería lo mismo en el futuro, pensó.

Eran un trío llamativo las mujeres Fabray. Las dos rubias y la morena. Sólo había visto a Brittany de pasada, sentada al lado de Rachel. Era una chica alta y delgada, de pelo rubio, ojos claros y piel pálida. Quinn pensó que era guapa, pero para ella todo aquello quedaba ensombrecido por la belleza de su hermana mayor, más pronunciada ahora que a los catorce años.

La gloriosa cascada de cabello que caía en suaves ondas morenas, la piel bronceada, los fascinantes ojos color chocolate. Quinn tenía que admitir que la mujer en que se había convertido despertaba a la bestia que había en ella. Le gustaría tenerla en su cama. Y quizás la tendría allí de una manera o de otra.

La idea era, por muchas razones, increíblemente tentadora.

* * *

Rachel no prestó mucha atención a las palabras del obispo porque no podía dejar de pensar en la presencia de Quinn Fabray.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Habría ido simplemente para ver cómo enterraban a su padre o por la satisfacción de reclamar públicamente una paternidad que nunca lo había sido en vida? Un funeral era algo final, una despedida.

Las manos de su madre no estaban colocadas elegantemente sobre su regazo, sino firmemente apretadas. No iba a hacer una escena, pero estaba furiosa. Y, sin la menor duda, montaría uno de sus numeritos cuando llegasen a casa. Invariablemente ocurría cuando las cosas no salían como ella esperaba. Todo tenía que ser siempre perfecto para su madre y Quinn Fabray era una mancha negra en su vida.

_Black Quinn_, la que oscurece los sueños de los demás.

Había oscurecido los suyos durante muchos años, desde luego. Nunca fue capaz de olvidarla. Saber que estaba por ahí, en algún sitio, sin conseguir lo que quería de su padre, siempre le había inquietado.

Y aquel día no estaba por ahí. Estaba allí mismo. Asaltando la tranquilidad de todos.

Cuando llegó el momento de seguir al ataúd fuera de la catedral, su madre salió la primera del banco. Rachel y Brittany debían flanquearla, pero antes de que pudieran ocupar su sitio, Quinn Fabray se colocó al lado de la viuda sin dejarles más opción que ir detrás.

Rachel pensó que su madre iba a explotar de rabia, pero lady Christine se mantuvo rígida.

Brittany también intuyó el peligro e instintivamente tomó la mano de su hermana mayor. Siempre había sido tímida, demasiado asustada de los caballos como para intentar aprender a montar siquiera. Y demasiado asustada de su madre también, que podía ser aterradora cuando estaba fuera de sí. Algo que no ocurría a menudo, afortunadamente. Desde luego, nunca había ocurrido delante de su padre. Pero si las cosas no iban como ella quería…

Lady Christine empezó a caminar, con la cabeza bien alta, decidida a ignorar a la mujer que la acompañaba. Y las dos, Rachel y Brittany, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, siguieron a la pareja. Aunque no eran una pareja. Todo lo contrario. Su madre y Quinn Fabray eran enemigas y la sensación de que iban directas a una colisión frontal hacía que su corazón latiese a toda velocidad.

Rachel estudió la erguida espalda de Quinn Fabray, deseando poder leer sus pensamientos.

Diez años antes se había mantenido alejada de la familia, sin crear problemas, pero el período de espera que se hubiera impuesto a sí misma evidentemente había terminado con la muerte de su padre. Y casi podía oler problemas en el aire.

—¿No has recibido mi carta pidiéndote que no acudieras al funeral? —le espetó su madre con tono venenoso.

—¿De verdad esperaba que hiciera lo que me pedía, lady Christine? —replicó ella en tono burlón.

—Tu padre no habría querido que vinieras.

—Mi padre ya no puede hablar por sí mismo.

—No te quiso a su lado durante todos estos años.

—Al contrario, solíamos comer juntos. Era usted quien se quedó fuera.

Rachel, que estaba oyendo la conversación, se puso tensa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre ante aquella afirmación?

—No te creo.

—Pregúntele a su secretaria. Era ella quien concertaba las citas. O a cualquiera de sus empleados, todos los cuales conocían perfectamente la relación.

Eso explicaba que le hubieran guardado un sitio en el banco, pensó Rachel.

Además, hablaba con tanta confianza que era imposible no creerla. Y, en su corazón, se alegraba de que hubiera logrado entablar algún tipo de relación con su padre. Que hubiera estado alejada de la familia durante todos esos años era injusto.

Mientras bajaban el ataúd por los escalones de la catedral, Rachel se preguntó qué estaría pensando su madre.

La pérdida de autoridad le habría sentado fatal, pero Quinn tenía derecho a estar allí. Además, no podía hacer nada. Aquella mujer no iba a doblegarse ante ella. No era el tipo de chica estirada, nacida en una casa rica, que les presentaba a Brittany y a ella todo el tiempo desde que supo de la inclinación sexual de sus hijas; Quinn era más bien algún tipo de oscuro y peligroso animal, dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa.

Rachel sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿De miedo o de excitación? No estaba segura.

¿Hablaría con ella antes de subir al coche fúnebre? Quería que lo hiciera. Quería tener algún tipo de conexión con Quinn. Aunque eso no parecía muy posible dadas las circunstancias.

Evidentemente, había aceptado el deseo de su padre de mantener apartadas a las dos familias mientras él viviera y, aunque ese momento había pasado, Quinn Fabray no tenía razón para preocuparse por los sentimientos de gente que jamás le había mostrado cariño.

Y escribirle una carta diciendo que no era bienvenida en el funeral de su padre debía de haber sido como mostrarle a un toro un capote rojo.

—Por favor, ten la decencia de marcharte —le dijo su madre.

—Creo que lo más decente es que me quede aquí, lady Christine.

—Este no es tu sitio —replicó ella.

—Cierto. Pero estoy aquí por mi padre, no por usted o sus hijas.

—Nosotras éramos su familia, no tú.

Quinn apretó los labios.

—Espero que haya atesorado muchos recuerdos porque es el único tesoro que va a llevarse.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Quinn iba a alejarse sin decir nada cuando su madre la sujetó del brazo.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso? —repitió.

Rachel no entendía nada. ¿No había querido decir que su padre ya no podría crear más recuerdos?

Quinn Fabray miró la mano de la mujer en su brazo y luego directamente a su antagonista.

—¿Necesita mi apoyo, lady Christine?

—¡No te necesito para nada! —replicó ella, apartando la mano.

Rachel no pudo dejar de pensar que las cámaras de televisión aprovecharían ese momento para fomentar los cotilleos sobre la relación entre lady Christine y la hija de sir Russell. Y su madre también se pondría furiosa por eso; aunque era culpa suya por perder el control que tanto demandaba de sus hijas.

Las cuatro se quedaron paradas en la acera mientras el ataúd era subido al coche fúnebre, junto con numerosas coronas de flores.

—No quiero que vengas en el coche con nosotras —le advirtió su madre.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo. No me apetece su compañía —contestó Quinn mirando a Rachel y haciendo que, de inmediato, su pulso se acelerase.

Era imposible apartar la mirada y, además, no quería hacerlo. Quinn era una mujer tan fascinante, tan retadora, tan peligrosa. Y tan guapa que se le encogió el estómago.

Experimentaba por ella un fuerte interés sexual que no era sensato en absoluto.

—Te sienta bien el luto, Rachel —dijo Quinn entonces, irónica— Nunca había visto a una mujer más guapa en un funeral.

Rachel se ruborizó.

Nadie la había llamado «guapa» nunca y que lo hiciera Quinn Fabray… Aunque seguramente era una pulla contra su madre, cuya belleza siempre despertaba halagos.

Que una de sus hijas llamase más la atención que ella… sí, estaba segura de que lo había dicho para molestarla.

Rachel sí podría decir que nunca había visto una mujer tan guapa porque era la verdad. Pero su madre la habría matado, de modo que permaneció en silencio.

—Este no es sitio ni momento para conocernos —siguió Quinn, centrándose en ella e ignorando a su madre— Quizá mañana, después de reunirnos en la notaría…

—¿Estarás allí?

De repente, la insistencia del notario de su padre para que se vieran en la notaría empezaba a tomar un significado muy oscuro. Como el comentario de Quinn de que los recuerdos de su padre serían el único tesoro que iba a dejarles.

¿Le habría dejado todos sus bienes a Quinn?

—Desde luego que estaré allí —contestó la rubia, mirando de una a otra— Hasta entonces, queridas.

Y luego se alejó. Como una conquistadora que hubiese derrotado al enemigo.

El director del funeral se acercó para acompañarlas al coche. Ya habían cerrado la puerta trasera del coche fúnebre. Era hora de ir al cementerio.

¿Estaría Quinn allí cuando llegasen? Rachel no lo creía.

Quinn Fabray había hecho lo que había ido a hacer, dejarles claro que tendrían que lidiar con ella a partir de aquel momento y asustarlas por lo que podría pasar en la notaría al día siguiente.

Un peso había sido añadido al plato más débil de la balanza.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo :D**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

Mientras iban a la notaría, Rachel no dejaba de sopesar unas cosas y otras. Las necesidades de su familia contra la injusticia que se había hecho con Quinn Fabray, que debía también ser heredera de su padre.

Su madre, por supuesto, estaba en contra de que Quinn se llevara nada y casi se había convencido a sí misma de que lo que pasó el día anterior en el funeral sólo había sido una bofetada sin mano por negarle un sitio con la familia. Pero había demasiadas pruebas de que era mucho más que eso, pensaba Rachel.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio para evitar uno de los ataques de furia que tanto asustaban a su hermana.

—¿Qué haremos si papá se lo ha dejado todo? —le había preguntado Brittany cuando por fin pudieron escapar de su madre.

—No creo que eso vaya a pasar —contestó ella.

—¿Pero y si es así?

—Bueno, Britt, la verdad es que hemos sido muy afortunadas durante estos años. Si no nos ha dejado nada, tendremos que buscarnos la vida.

Su hermana había sacudido la cabeza con pena.

—Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, Rach.

Cierto. Brittany se había pasado la vida intentando complacer a todo el mundo, buscando aprobación; feliz cuando la conseguía, destrozada si no.

Brittany no era capaz de mantenerse por sí misma. El entrenamiento, la disciplina del circuito hípico había hecho que Rachel se endureciera. Sabía que ella no se hundiría en la adversidad. Desgraciadamente, desear poder darle algo de su fuerza a Brittany era tarea inútil. La naturaleza de su hermana era muy diferente a la suya.

—No te preocupes. Hemos estado juntas durante todos estos años y yo no voy a abandonarte nunca.

El abandono había sido la peor pesadilla de su hermana y Rachel se preguntaba si sería un miedo común en los niños adoptados.

Ella sufría la misma inseguridad, lo cual seguramente la había empujado a aprovechar las oportunidades que le ofrecía pertenecer a la familia Fabray, temiendo siempre que algún día se las arrebatasen.

Habían tenido que pagar un alto precio por ser adoptadas: obedecer las exigencias de su madre, hacer lo posible para conseguir la aprobación de su padre… El único amor incondicional que había conocido era el de Brittany, aunque no eran hermanas de sangre. Si los privilegios que habían tenido hasta el momento les fueran arrebatados, siempre se tendrían la una a la otra.

Una vez en la notaría, les pidieron que esperasen en la zona de recepción hasta que la secretaria del señor Newell fue a buscarlas. Su madre interpretó eso como un servicio VIP, algo que la puso de mejor humor, especialmente cuando la secretaria, una mujer más bien gruesa, la trató con gran deferencia, dándole el pésame por la repentina muerte de sir Russell.

Lady Christine respondió graciosamente mientras las hacía pasar a un despacho con cinco sillas tapizadas en piel verde oscura colocadas alrededor de una mesa ovalada de caoba brillante.

Cinco sillas.

¿Se sentaría la secretaria en una de ellas o estaría reservada para Quinn Fabray? ¿Lo de que iba a acudir a aquella reunión habría sido un farol para vengarse de la carta de su madre pidiéndole que no fuese al funeral?

La mujer les indicó qué silla debían ocupar y, señalando un carrito de bebidas, les preguntó si querían tomar algo. Rachel y Brittany pidieron sendos vasos de agua, pero su madre decidió pedir un té Earl Grey con una rodajita de limón. La secretaria les ofreció luego sándwiches y pastas, pero ni Rachel ni Brittany tenían ganas de comer. A su madre, sin embargo, de repente se le había abierto el apetito. Aparentemente, había decidido que no había ninguna razón para estar preocupada.

Cuando la secretaria se excusó, Brittany se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Tú crees que vendrá?

—No lo sé —contestó Rachel.

—¿Qué estáis murmurando? —les preguntó su madre.

Brittany inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Es que estamos un poco nerviosas por lo que pueda pasar —respondió Rachel.

—Evidentemente, nosotras somos las beneficiarias del testamento de tu padre —declaró su madre, muy segura de sí misma.

—Sí —asintió ella rápidamente para no enfadarla.

Pero hasta que la quinta silla fuese ocupada por alguien, el espectro de Quinn Fabray colgaba sobre sus cabezas, desde luego oscureciendo los sueños de Brittany. En cuanto a los suyos… ¿qué quería ella?

La verdad era que quería ver a Quinn en esa silla, aunque fuese una amenaza para la vida que había conocido hasta aquel momento. Quería que recibiese algo de su padre. Estaría mal si no fuera así. Pero, sobre todo, quería volver a verla; quería volver a sentir la emoción de su presencia y conocerla mejor, como la propia Quinn había sugerido el día anterior.

Era una locura desear una relación con Quinn dada su historia familiar.

A su madre le daría un ataque si lo supiera y Brittany tendría miedo por ella. Pero la atracción que sentía por aquella mujer no podía ser negada. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de excitación ante la idea de volver a verla.

Nadie más le había afectado de esa forma.

A lo mejor era un sueño oscuro del que debería olvidarse inmediatamente. Pero lo sabría después de aquella reunión. Si Quinn Fabray aparecía.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la puerta se abrió, pero la persona que entró en el despacho no era Quinn. Era un hombre alto, delgado, meticulosamente vestido con un elegante traje de chaqueta gris, camisa blanca y corbata de rayas rojas y grises. Debía de tener unos cincuenta años, cabello gris con entradas, gafas de montura metálica sobre una nariz de halcón y labios finos.

Debía de ser Víctor Newell. No lo había visto nunca, pero tenía el aire de distinguida autoridad que convenía a un notario.

Luego le hizo un gesto a alguien que había en el pasillo y Rachel contuvo el aliento, esperando que fuese Quinn…

¡Sí, era ella!

Rachel sintió una extraña emoción y se dijo a sí misma que era por la alegría de que su padre no la hubiera desheredado. Pero la verdad era otra.

Estaban allí, en la misma habitación, y había una oportunidad de que algo ocurriese entre ellas.

* * *

El momento de la verdad, pensó Quinn irónica, mirando a las tres mujeres mientras esperaban la lectura del testamento.

Lady Christine, que había hecho un gesto de desprecio al verla, iba de medio luto ese día. El sombrero tenía una franja blanca a juego con las solapas de su elegante traje negro de gran dama.

Quinn sonrió.

Rachel no llevaba sombrero, su bonito cabello cayendo sobre los hombros. Se había puesto un vestido camisero de lino marrón oscuro, muy apropiado para la ocasión, aunque los botones eran provocativos ya que enseguida se imaginó a sí misma desabrochándolos. El color hacía juego con sus ojos, que estaban clavados en ella con discreto interés. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y se preguntó cómo respondería si los aplastara con los suyos…

La hermana más joven, sin embargo, parecía a punto de desmayarse de miedo, mirándola como si fuera el propio demonio. Llevaba un vestido beis, sin sombrero, y con su pelo rubio y ojos claros parecía descolorida al lado de Rachel.

Quinn tenía la impresión de que le gustaría desaparecer y sintió una punzada de simpatía por ella. Lo cual era absurdo. Aquella chica había vivido veintiún años disfrutando de la riqueza de los Fabray. La riqueza que le habían negado a ella.

—Buenos días —las saludó, sentándose en una silla frente a las dos hermanas.

Rachel respondió al saludo y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que era la única que lo había hecho. Pero no miró a su madre pidiendo disculpas. Su mirada seguía fija en ella, con un brillo de rebeldía que sorprendió a Quinn. Había fuego en ella. Y carácter.

La idea de ponerla de su lado llevaba dando vueltas en su mente desde el funeral. Y más que eso. Aunque era perverso por su parte encontrar a Rachel deseable, no podía negar que le parecía increíblemente atractiva. Se preguntó entonces si sería porque era territorio prohibido.

Desde luego eso aumentaba el interés, pero en aquel momento era una sensación física. Le atraía todo de ella.

Sabía que aquella reunión podría convertirla en una odiada antagonista, pero eso sólo hacía que la situación fuera aún más interesante. Tenía que averiguar qué pensaba, averiguar qué era importante para ella.

Víctor Newell las saludó antes de sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa, directamente frente a lady Christine, quien entendió aquello como un gesto de deferencia y lanzó sobre Quinn una mirada condescendiente, como si creyera que estaba allí para recibir migajas.

El notario se inclinó hacia delante, las manos sobre un abultado sobre que contenía el testamento de sir Russell Fabray.

—Antes de nada, lady Christine, quiero darle el pésame por el inesperado fallecimiento de su esposo. Sé que él esperaba vivir muchos años más. Es muy desafortunado que nos haya dejado tan pronto.

Ella asintió con sombría dignidad y Víctor Newell suspiró mientras abría el sobre.

—Este testamento fue redactado y firmado hace un año. Es muy sencillo. Hay sólo dos beneficiarias. Dice… —el notario empezó a leer— A mi hija, Lucy Quinn Fabray, le dejo un dólar.

—¡Un dólar! —Lady Christine soltó una carcajada, mirando a Quinn con un brillo malicioso en los ojos— Qué detalle por parte de Russell. No puedes impugnar el testamento porque te ha dejado algo.

—No tengo intención de impugnarlo, señora —replicó ella, mirando a Rachel para ver cuál era su reacción.

Parecía avergonzada por la reacción de su madre.

Por lo visto, le importaba que, aparentemente, no recibiese nada de Russell. Un corazón blando, no avaricioso. Eso la hacía aún más interesante. Y le daba más armas para ganársela.

Los músculos de su entrepierna se pusieron tensos. No recordaba haber deseado tanto a una mujer. De una manera o de otra iba a tener a Rachel. Cada centímetro de ella.

Víctor Newell se aclaró la garganta y siguió leyendo el testamento.

—Con respecto a mi esposa, Christine Mary Fabray, si me sobrevive treinta días, recibirá el resto de mis posesiones. Si no me sobreviviera treinta días, el resto de mis posesiones serían para mis hijas, Rachel Barbra Fabray y Brittany Susan Fabray.

El notario volvió a guardar el testamento en el sobre, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Siento darle malas noticias, lady Christine, pero me veo obligado a explicar que las posesiones de sir Russell no son del valor que usted espera.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Quinn concentró su atención en ella. Era el momento. Por eso había estipulado que su padre le dejase un dólar en el testamento, para ver cómo aquella mujer recibía su merecido.

Lady Christine no se iría con las manos vacías, como su madre, pero su avaricioso corazón estaba a punto de sangrar. No del todo. Lo suficiente para equilibrar los platos de la balanza que había cargado en su contra durante todos aquellos años.

—Cuando sir Russell redactó este testamento hace un año se veía enfrentado con una acusación de fraude.

—¿Qué? Eso no puede ser. Me lo habría contado.

—Siento que su marido no le diera esa información —Víctor Newell se aclaró la garganta— Pero es la verdad. Mientras levantaba su empresa de transportes, sir Russell tenía el hábito de… no respetar las leyes del todo. Se arriesgó mucho y, por desgracia, esos riesgos fueron demasiado. Estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

—Pero él nunca me dijo nada… —empezó a decir lady Christine, incapaz de aceptar la verdad— Hemos seguido viviendo de la misma manera durante todo este tiempo.

—Una cuestión de orgullo, imagino. Y creo que sir Russell siempre mantenía separadas su vida profesional y su vida familiar. De hecho, se enfrentaba con la posibilidad de una larga condena, aparte de perderlo todo. En ese momento, su hija… —Víctor Newell señaló a Quinn— se ofreció a rescatarlo.

Lady Christine la miró, atónita y más furiosa aún.

Pero Rachel se limitó a inclinar la cabeza. No parecía sorprendida. Quinn intuyó que estaba sumando dos y dos, pensando en lo que había hecho y por qué.

Brittany tenía la cabeza baja, los hombros inclinados como si esperase un golpe.

Había algo raro en la hermana de Rachel. Y no era sólo por lo que estaba pasando allí. Una mentalidad de víctima se formaba con los años. ¿Por la indiferencia de sus padres? La indiferencia también podía ser una forma de abuso, aunque no dudaba de la crueldad de lady Christine.

Quinn volvió la mirada hacia la mujer a la que tanto odiaba, deseando que se sintiera por una vez como una víctima.

Víctor estaba dándole los detalles.

—Todas las deudas fueron pagadas y la empresa se mantuvo sin despedir a un solo empleado. Sir Russell retuvo la posición de presidente, con un salario de cinco millones de dólares anuales. Nadie tenía por qué saber lo que había pasado.

—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó ella.

—Un nuevo testamento. Este testamento —contestó Víctor Newell— Que estipula que Quinn Fabray heredaría un dólar y el resto de sus posesiones serían para usted. Pero las posesiones han disminuido considerablemente. Todo lo que la señorita Fabray le ayudó a conservar está a su nombre desde hace un año, la empresa y las posesiones personales, excluyendo el salario de sir Russell.

—¿Todas las posesiones personales? —repitió lady Christine— ¿No se referirá a la casa?

—Y todo su contenido —confirmó el notario, mirando luego a Quinn— Pero estoy seguro de que podrá negociar con la señorita Fabray para quedarse con las joyas y otros objetos personales.

Quinn no dijo nada, satisfecha al ver que aquella mujer probaba su propia medicina; la que ella había tenido que soportar durante tanto tiempo.

—Los caballos —dijo Rachel entonces, pálida.

Eran importantes para ella.

Quinn guardó esa información para usarla en el futuro.

—Los caballos fueron comprados por sir Russell —le recordó Víctor Newell— Eran parte de sus posesiones y ahora le pertenecen a su hija. Deben entender que todas sus posesiones habrían sido vendidas si su padre hubiera tenido que declararse en bancarrota. Han podido seguir disfrutando de ellas porque la señorita Fabray permitió que eso ocurriera mientras sir Russell seguía vivo.

—¡Pero le rompió el corazón! —Protestó lady Christine— ¡Tú lo mataste con ese acuerdo! ¡Tú le clavaste un cuchillo por la espalda!

—Yo creo que ir a la cárcel y perderlo todo le habría roto el corazón mucho más —replicó Quinn— Que yo pusiera el dinero permitió que mi padre, y vosotras, siguierais viviendo durante un año la vida a la que estabais acostumbradas.

Una vida que le habían prohibido a ella desde los siete años.

Rachel tenía ahora veinticuatro y había vivido como una princesa desde niña. Y sus ojos decían que lo sabía. Había tristeza en ellos, pero no odio. ¿Estaría de su lado?, se preguntó.

—Y usted va a recibir los intereses generados por su salario, lady Christine —le recordó Víctor Newell— El administrador de sir Russell tiene los detalles, pero creo que es alrededor de cuatro millones de dólares.

—¡Cuatro millones! ¡Pero si Russell tenía cientos de millones!

La furia que había en sus ojos confirmaba el mercenario interés que había motivado siempre la decisión de apartarla de su padre.

—No, al final de su vida no tenía ese dinero —suspiró Víctor.

—¡La denunciaré! —Anunció ella, golpeando la mesa con la mano— La posesión es un noventa por ciento de la ley. Voy a conservar mi casa. Él cometió un error dejando que siguiéramos viviendo allí —añadió, lanzando una mirada asesina sobre Quinn— No creas ni por un momento que vas a quitármela.

—Mi padre me pagaba un alquiler por la finca de Yarramalong. Enseguida descubrirá que no tiene ningún derecho a seguir allí —le advirtió ella— De hecho, recibirá una notificación de desahucio en cuanto llegue a casa.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

—Desahucio por desahucio, lady Christine.

—¡No me sacarás de allí!

Víctor se levantó de la silla, tomó el sobre y se dirigió con gran dignidad hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

—Entiendo su disgusto, lady Christine —suspiró, ofreciéndole el sobre— Pero debo advertirle que, legalmente, la situación no tiene vuelta atrás.

—Eso ya lo veremos —replicó ella, levantándose— Vámonos chicas.

Las dos hermanas se levantaron inmediatamente, dispuestas a obedecer.

—¡Rachel!

El nombre salió de los labios de Quinn como el sonido de un látigo.

Mientras se levantaba para hacer sentir su formidable presencia, Rachel la miró sin saber qué hacer, como si quisiera darle tiempo pero la lealtad a su familia se lo impidiera.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento en privado contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Rachel, casi sin aliento.

—¡No quiero que hables con esa mujer! —le advirtió su madre, tomándola del brazo para llevarla hacia la puerta.

—Los caballos —dijo Quinn.

Eso fue suficiente para detenerla.

—Quiero hablar contigo de lo que voy a hacer con los caballos —insistió Quinn, retándola con la mirada— Sé cuánto te importa tu carrera en el mundo de la hípica.

En realidad, no estaba segura, pero le parecía un cebo para retenerla.

—No le hagas caso —insistió su madre— No puedes confiar en ella. Vamos.

—No —repitió Rachel— Quiero quedarme, quiero hablar con ella.

—Entonces estarás haciendo lo que ella quiere, estúpida.

—No voy a perder mis caballos si no tengo que hacerlo —replicó Rachel. Música para los oídos de Quinn— Vete con Brittany, madre. Yo iré enseguida.

—A partir de ahora no quiero saber nada de ti —lady Christine, furiosa, soltó su brazo para tomar el de su hermana— ¡Vamos, Brittany!

Cuando las vio salir del despacho, Quinn había conseguido lo que quería: estar a solas con Rachel. Tendría tiempo para conocerla y retorcer ese conocimiento para su propio provecho.

¿Hasta dónde llegaría para conservar sus caballos y el estilo de vida del que siempre había disfrutado?


	4. Capítulo 4

Rachel tenía un nudo en el estómago. Su madre montaría una bronca espectacular cuando volvieran a casa. Aunque ya no era su casa. Era de Quinn Fabray. Y si podía salvar algo de aquel desastre, ¿por qué no iba a aprovechar la oportunidad?

¿Qué importaba que estuviese dispuesta a humillarlas? Quinn había sido humillada desde los siete años, tratada como si no fuera de la familia. Al menos descubriría qué tenía en mente y satisfaría su interés de hablar con ella.

—¿Quieren que esté presente durante la discusión? —preguntó el notario.

—No, gracias —contestó Quinn— Si necesito formalizar algún acuerdo con Rachel, se lo haré saber —añadió, antes de volverse hacia ella con una sonrisa— Había pensado que podríamos comer en el SkyRoom, en la última planta de este edificio, y charlar un rato de manera informal. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí —contestó Rachel. Le parecía un acuerdo muy civilizado.

No quería que aquella mujer fuese una enemiga y, con un poco de suerte, podría conseguir información sobre ella. Quizá incluso hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre el desahucio o pedirle más tiempo.

Desde luego, mostrándose antipática no iba a conseguir nada.

—Estupendo. Gracias por todo, Víctor.

Mientras iban hacia el ascensor, una al lado de la otra, Rachel se preguntó qué querría Quinn. No podían interesarle los caballos. Ni ella. Sin embargo… todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación.

Subieron juntas al ascensor y Quinn pulsó el botón de la última planta.

—¿No obedeces siempre a tu madre? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya no soy una niña —contestó la morena, levantando la cabeza en un gesto orgulloso.

—No, es verdad —asintió Quinn, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos dorados.

Rachel se quedó sin aliento. ¿Aquella invitación sería algo más? ¿Querría, también Quinn, explorar la atracción que sentían la una por la otra? El día anterior había dicho que era «guapa», pero no podía hablar en serio.

Seguía oyendo la advertencia de su madre: «No puedes confiar en ella».

Sin embargo, estaba fantástica con esos pantalones ajustados de color azul oscuro y aquella camisa blanca de seda, y sus hormonas se alteraron ante la posibilidad de una relación sexual con aquella mujer.

Por muy malo o absurdo que fuera considerar algo así con Quinn Fabray, por mucho que el sentido común le dijera que tuviese cuidado, no podía evitarlo.

—Dijiste que solías comer con mi padre. ¿Mantuvisteis una relación durante estos últimos años?

—No como padre e hija —contestó ella, con un tono irónico— Russell me veía como una competidora y le gustaba saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—Y también tú debías de saber lo que estaba haciendo él para saber que tenía problemas económicos —comentó Rachel.

—Sí —se limitó a decir Quinn.

—Supongo que mi padre te estaba agradecido.

—No, en absoluto. Pero la alternativa era mucho peor.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

—Me gustaba la idea de conseguir por la fuerza lo que me había sido negado —respondió ella.

Para Rachel, era triste que Quinn nunca hubiera podido tener la relación que había buscado con su padre. Los años que pasó en Estados Unidos, los años esperando una vez de vuelta en Australia, los continuos rechazos…

—Siento que no consiguieras lo que querías.

Quinn apretó los labios. No buscaba su compasión, no la quería.

—Pero lo conseguí, Rachel. Y, además, he logrado quitarle a tu madre la casa en la que nunca me dejó entrar.

Las pocas esperanzas que pudiese albergar se desvanecieron entonces. No iba a ablandarse, no dejaría que se quedaran en la casa durante un tiempo.

—¿Si mi padre te hubiera recibido en casa, las cosas habrían sido diferentes?

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible. Pero una recoge lo que siembra. Y yo he decidido arruinar la cosecha.

Oscura y diabólica.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Rachel. ¿Tendría razón su madre? ¿Debería marcharse inmediatamente, sin escucharla? ¿Estaría cayendo en una trampa al quedarse con ella?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Quinn le cedió el paso, con un brillo retador en los ojos.

Rachel siguió adelante, con el corazón acelerado, pensando que iba a entrar en la guarida del león. Pero estarían rodeadas de otras personas mientras comían. No iban a estar solas, de modo que no podía pasar nada.

Cuando entraron en el restaurante, se sintió cautivada por la espectacular panorámica de Sídney. Incluso la decoración, en blanco y azul, parecía diseñada para que los clientes se sintieran como si estuvieran flotando entre las nubes.

Quinn pidió champán y el camarero las dejó solas un momento mientras estudiaban la carta. Rachel la miró entonces, la mujer que ahora era la propietaria de todo lo que su padre había construido.

—¿Esperas que brinde por tu victoria, Quinn?

Ella sonrió, divertida por el tono de desafío. Y esa sonrisa iluminaba su cara, haciéndola perversamente atractiva.

—Estoy de humor para celebrarlo, sí.

—¿El rey ha muerto, viva el rey?

Quinn la miró entonces, pensativa.

—¿Tú le querías?

Rachel dudó, pensando que, en realidad, no había llorado la muerte de su padre.

El shock inicial había dado paso a la aprensión sobre lo que eso significaría para Brittany y para ella. Sir Russell Fabray había sido una presencia dominante, alguien que exigía algo a cambio de todo lo que daba, más que un padre que inspirase sentimientos de ternura. Y su frialdad hacia Brittany no había hecho que lo quisiera más.

—No era fácil querer a mi padre —contestó sinceramente— Pero tuvimos algunos buenos momentos.

—¿Él te quería?

De nuevo, Rachel tuvo que examinar su relación con el hombre que había rechazado a su propia hija.

—No era una persona afectuosa. Pero sé que yo le gustaba y estaba orgulloso de lo que he conseguido en el mundo de la hípica.

—Saltabas para él —dijo Quinn, irónica.

—No, lo hacía y lo hago por mí misma.

—Buscando su aprobación.

Rachel no podía negarlo. Los mejores momentos con su padre era cuando ganaba alguna competición. Si cometía un error, si lo decepcionaba, él le daba la espalda. Algo que siempre le había dolido, por muy preparada que estuviera.

—¿Y Brittany?

A pesar de los esfuerzos de su hermana por complacer a su padre, Rachel siempre había pensado que Russell sólo la toleraba. Pero no pensaba decírselo a una mujer que no sentía simpatía alguna por ellas. Al contrario, seguramente se alegraría al saber que las hijas adoptadas tampoco habían sido felices.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de mi hermana —le recordó.

—Sólo lo preguntaba por curiosidad —Quinn se encogió de hombros— Mi madre decía que Russell no tenía capacidad de amar a nadie y ésa ha sido mi experiencia, desde luego. Quería saber si a ti y a Brittany os había pasado lo mismo.

Rachel se quedó pensativa. Sir Russell siempre esperaba recibir algo a cambio de lo que daba.

Él les ofrecía todos los lujos y esperaba que mostrasen su agradecimiento haciendo que su vida familiar fuese lo más agradable posible. Era lo que su madre les había entrenado para hacer. Él era el mástil alrededor del cual giraban sus vidas. Ahora que se había ido, tendrían que replanteárselas.

No, no había querido a su padre. Pero lo respetó por lo que era: un hombre rico y poderoso que le había dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería y le aplaudía por ello. Tampoco quería a su madre, sabiendo desde la infancia que el papel de hija obediente era el que se requería de ella y sin exigir jamás cariño o atención. Brittany y ella habían aprendido enseguida cuál era su sitio en aquella casa.

¿Pero cuál era su sitio ahora?

—¿Tú sí eres capaz de amar, Quinn? —le preguntó.

—Quise mucho a mi madre —contestó ella— Murió cuando yo tenía veinte años.

Antes de volver a Australia para encontrarse con el rechazo de su padre y su madrastra. Una vida sin familia, pensó, su sitio natural ocupado por Brittany y ella… ¿las odiaría por eso?

—¿Tú quieres a lady Christine, Rachel?

Ella suspiró, con un peso en el corazón.

—Lo que te hizo es terrible, pero tú no habrías podido soportar el carácter de mi madre, Quinn.

—¿Ella es la reina y vosotras tenéis que rendirle homenaje?

—Hay muchas reglas que obedecer para conservar la armonía del hogar.

—¿Y ahora que no hay hogar? —preguntó ella.

—La base para esas reglas ya no existe. Nos enfrentamos con el caos —bromeó Rachel.

—No necesariamente. No para ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El camarero apareció entonces con el champán y les preguntó si ya estaban listas para pedir. Rachel miró la carta distraídamente y eligió un plato de pescado, pensando que sería más fácil tragarlo.

Quinn pidió lo mismo y un plato de entrantes para las dos.

—Vamos a brindar por un armonioso acuerdo entre las dos —dijo luego, levantando su copa.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

—¿Qué quieres que te ofrezca, Rachel?

—Has dicho antes que querías hablar de los caballos.

—A ti te gustan los caballos.

—Sí, es verdad.

Quinn inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

—¿Más que lady Christine?

Rachel frunció el ceño. La comparación era ciertamente odiosa.

—No te entiendo.

—Ya has dado un paso adelante desobedeciéndola hoy y me pregunto cuántos pasos estás dispuesta a dar para conservar lo que quieres. ¿Estás de mi lado o saldrás corriendo para buscar a tu mamá?

Rachel recordó el comentario de su madre. _«A partir de ahora no quiero saber nada de ti». _Típico de su actitud tiránica: haz lo que yo digo o sufre las consecuencias.

Convertirse en su chivo expiatorio por perder lo que ella creía suyo no era algo que le apeteciese… y Rachel no tenía la menor duda de que ése sería su papel. Y el de Brittany.

—Yo tengo mi propia vida —le dijo— Hay una tercera opción, Quinn, que no tiene nada que ver contigo o con mi madre.

—Una opción valiente… empezar de cero —dijo ella con tono burlón.

—¿Cómo empezaste tú?

Pero Quinn ignoró la pregunta.

—Tienes veinticuatro años y te dedicas a un deporte para el que se necesita mucho dinero. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida?

—¿Tú tenías dinero cuando empezaste? —insistió ella.

—¿Vas a trabajar en las cuadras? ¿Cuidando los caballos de otros?

—Podría cobrar por montarlos. Eso es lo que se hace en las competiciones de saltos —contestó Rachel, enfadada.

—¿Soportando los caprichos del dueño? No es eso a lo que tú estás acostumbrada.

—¿Cómo empezaste tú? —persistió la morena.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Descubrí que tenía talento para el póquer. Gané millones de dólares en torneos de póquer por todo el mundo. Cuando tenía suficiente dinero, me dediqué a invertir. Todo es una cuestión de porcentajes. Apostando por mí tendrías más posibilidades de triunfar que empezando desde abajo.

Era como si una apisonadora estuviese golpeando su corazón. Quinn Fabray quería que se pusiera de su lado.

De repente, supo eso con total seguridad. Si lo hacía para alejarla de su familia o por la atracción que había entre ellas… no lo sabía. Quizá las dos cosas.

—No me has dicho lo que significaría apostar por ti.

Quinn sonrió.

—La secretaria de Russell me contó que, cuando volvía a casa, lady Christine lo esperaba en el helipuerto vestida y maquillada para cenar y con un martini en la mano. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí.

—Atendía devotamente todas sus necesidades, ¿no?

El perverso brillo de sus ojos estaba destrozando los nervios de Rachel.

—No sé lo que ocurría en el dormitorio —dijo la morena.

—Ah, yo no tengo la menor duda de que sir Russell conseguía todo lo que quería. Ese era el poder que tu madre tenía sobre él. No quiso dejar de ser el amo del castillo por una hija que no podía darle lo que le daba su mujer. Mi padre también jugaba con porcentajes.

El amor no tenía nada que ver, pensó ella. Y el amor no estaría incluido en ninguna de las propuestas de Quinn Fabray. Rachel sentía mariposas en el estómago, pero tenía la premonición de que su futuro pasaba por aquella mujer.

El camarero volvió en ese momento con la bandeja de entrantes y, después de comprobar que no había que llenar sus copas de nuevo, se alejó discretamente.

—La situación es ésta, Rachel —siguió Quinn, inclinándose para apartar a un lado un rollito de salmón— Éstos son tus caballos. Esto —siguió, moviendo unos canapés de caviar— los establos, el tráiler, el alquiler del espacio, los mozos de cuadras —una tartaleta de cangrejo fue lo siguiente— El dinero para los desplazamientos, el veterinario, el alojamiento —tomates verdes fritos con mozzarella— Ser la dueña de la casa que siempre ha sido tu hogar, con los mismos empleados, un generoso salario para ti…

Quinn siguió moviendo los canapés a un lado, haciendo la lista de todos sus privilegios y añadiendo las responsabilidades que previamente habían sido de su madre. Cuando sólo quedaba uno, levantó la mirada.

—Puedes tenerlo todo o —dijo, señalando el solitario canapé—puedes volver con lady Christine. Tú eliges, Rachel.

Estaba claro que quería alejarla de su madre. Y ella sabía que, si aceptaba, no volvería a verla porque se habría convertido en una traidora. Seguramente ya lo era después de ir a comer con Quinn.

Entonces miró la vida que le ofrecía… tan tentadora. Pero ¿podía confiar en ella? ¿Y si sólo quería destrozar a su familia y ella no era más que un peón en aquel juego de venganza?

—¿Y tú qué consigues con esto, Quinn?

La rubia se echó hacia atrás en la silla, mirándola con ironía. Pero la expresión cambió poco a poco, volviéndose hipnótica.

Rachel sintió la fuerza de aquella mujer llegando a su corazón, su mente, su alma; su decisión de doblegarla. Y entonces pronunció las palabras que ella, secretamente, había esperado.

—Te consigo a ti, Rachel.

Quinn sintió la carga de adrenalina que invariablemente acompañaba a una mano arriesgada en una partida de póquer. ¿Diría Rachel que sí o pasaría?

Se había puesto colorada, haciendo que el color de sus ojos fuese aún más pronunciado… unos ojos que emitían un claro mensaje de interés.

Quinn sabía que era una mujer atractiva para muchas mujeres y que el dinero aumentaba su interés. Rachel no debería echarse atrás porque ella estuviera incluida en el paquete, pero sólo tenía veinticuatro años y quizá aún conservaba ideas románticas.

El amor y el matrimonio no estaban sobre la mesa. No era eso lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Rachel respiró profundamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Era evidente que sabía a lo que se refería. Estaba pensándoselo y Quinn se encontró sorprendentemente tensa mientras esperaba la respuesta. Pero, al final, no contestó directamente.

—¿Por qué yo?

Ni «sí» ni «no». Una pregunta astuta para entender sus motivos.

Quinn nunca había pagado por sexo en su vida; no de una forma directa. Regalos ocasionales después, para agradecer el placer recibido… ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a pagar tanto por Rachel? Porque ella no se iría voluntariamente con la persona que se lo había quitado todo. Tenía que darle algo para hacer eso posible y no importaba lo que costase.

Pero Rachel podría pensar que la quería como amante ocasional y, de ser así, su orgullo le impediría aceptar. Era mejor adornar el trato con algo con lo que ella pudiera simpatizar. Las mujeres entendemos de emociones, pensó Quinn, y Rachel había mostrado considerable sensibilidad hacia la injusticia de su situación.

—Creo que tú me habrías dado la bienvenida en casa —le dijo— Tú sabías que era una injusticia que no me dejasen entrar en Yarramalong, ¿verdad, Rachel?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo tú —dijo Quinn.

—No creo que a Brittany le hubiese importado.

Evidentemente quería mucho a su hermana, una víctima en la casa de los Fabray. Quería salvar a la pequeña, la más frágil, de lady Christine. Y curiosamente, Quinn también. Nadie debería seguir siendo víctima de esa mujer.

Si le ofrecía dinero suficiente para cubrir las necesidades de las dos hermanas, conseguiría su propósito: la libertad de Brittany y que Rachel dijera que sí.

—Brittany no estaría aquí conmigo, como tú —señaló.

Rachel lo sabía tan bien como ella. Brittany se había ido con su madre como un ratoncillo asustado.

—Pero es contigo con quien siento una conexión —siguió Quinn— Recuerdo haberte visto saltar con ese caballo hace diez años. Era poesía en movimiento. Me gusta la idea de que sigas allí, conservándolo todo como antes. Sólo que esta vez también estaría yo. Aunque no pienso vivir en la finca contigo, me gustaría visitarte de vez en cuando, sentirme tan bienvenida como mi padre —Quinn logró sonreír— Ser bienvenida con una sonrisa y un martini, ir a montar a caballo contigo, disfrutar de tu compañía. Eso suena muy bien.

—¿Tú montas a caballo?

Parecía gustarle la idea de hacer algo más que compartir el dormitorio. Que lo harían. Y Quinn disfrutaría montando con ella.

—He pasado la mitad de mi vida sobre un caballo. Trabajaba en el rancho de mi padrastro antes y después del colegio. Yo podría ayudarte a ejercitar a los tuyos —sonrió Quinn.

Y Rachel sonrió también.

Fue una respuesta instintiva que desapareció casi inmediatamente. Aún no había sido ganada, pero Quinn sabía que estaba dando pasos adelante.

Además, si la idea de mantener relaciones sexuales con ella de forma ocasional no le resultase apetecible, se habría negado en rotundo. Lo raro era que la visión de lo que le estaba ofreciendo le resultase tan apetecible a ella misma. Tener un sitio donde vivir, incluso dúplex palaciegos, nunca había sido más que algo conveniente. ¿Podría Rachel darle un hogar? Sería interesante averiguarlo.

El camarero reapareció entonces, señalando la bandeja de entrantes.

—¿No les han gustado, señoritas?

Quinn señaló los canapés con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres probarlos, Rachel?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

Aún no estaba dispuesta a comprometerse, pensó Quinn, sintiendo la tentación de comerse el canapé que representaba a su madre. Pero decidió que eso sería demasiado ofensivo.

—Llévesela —le dijo al camarero— Y traiga el segundo plato.

El hombre se llevó la bandeja, sorprendido.

—¿Firmamos el trato, Rachel? —le preguntó, al verla en silencio.

Los preciosos ojos color chocolate se clavaron en ella, unos ojos inteligentes que exigían la verdad.

—¿Me ves como parte de tu familia… la hermana que te habría gustado tener o pretendes que sea tu mantenida?

Lo había preguntado levantando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante. Estaba decidida a exigirle la verdad, aunque eso le hiciera daño.

Era tan preciosa. Y estaba taladrándola con esos ojos oscuros.

La sensación de ir caminando por la cuerda floja para llegar al otro lado era cada vez más fuerte.

—No serías mi mantenida porque ganarías un sueldo. Y estoy segura de que llevarías la propiedad a mi entera satisfacción. ¿Un salario de cien mil dólares al año te parece aceptable?

No le importaba tardar todo un año en conseguir a Rachel. Pero la tendría.

—¿Cien mil dólares? —repitió ella, incrédula.

Con eso tendría suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades y las de Brittany. Y Quinn había prometido encargarse de todos los demás gastos.

—Es una propiedad muy grande —le recordó Quinn— Se conserva en perfecto estado y estoy segura de que tú harás lo posible para que siga siendo así. Si estás de acuerdo, podemos volver a la notaría para redactar el contrato.

—Durante un año —repitió Rachel, pensativa.

—Para empezar —dijo Quinn.

La emoción de la caza hacía hervir su sangre. Y sospechaba que Rachel podría mantenerla interesada durante mucho más tiempo que cualquier otra mujer.

—No has contestado a mi primera pregunta.

De nuevo, el ángulo sexual.

Y el demonio que había en ella la obligó a responder de manera provocativa.

—¿Querrías que te tratase como a una hermana?

—No lo soy.

Había contestado tan rápidamente que Quinn estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada de triunfo.

—Yo tampoco te veo así. Pero te aseguro que nunca he pagado por sexo. Como he dicho antes, lo que quiero es que me recibas cada vez que visite la propiedad, pero… ¿eso es demasiado pedir?

Rachel arrugó el ceño.

—No. Como propietaria de la finca, tendrías derecho a ser bienvenida en tu propia casa.

¿Entonces acostarse con la jefa estaba bien?, se preguntó Quinn. Eso era lo que había hecho su madre. ¿Sería Rachel de la misma madera? El tiempo lo diría.

Lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento era un sí. Un sí que dejaría la puerta abierta para conquistarla.

Quinn se inclinó hacia delante, llevando con ella toda la fuerza de su personalidad.

—Aprovecha el momento, Rachel.

Aprovecha el momento. Rachel quería hacerlo.

Era un buen trabajo. Cien mil dólares al año, con todos los gastos pagados y haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer. Y, con ese dinero a su disposición, podría seguir pagando los estudios de Brittany y el apartamento que su hermana compartía con otras estudiantes. De ese modo sería completamente independiente de su madre y tendría la oportunidad de forjarse un futuro libre de broncas y gritos por la pérdida de una fortuna que, inevitablemente, volvería a su madre aún más malvada.

Rachel no se hacía ilusiones sobre eso. Pero se sentía confusa sobre lo que Quinn quería de ella. ¿Era el hogar que nunca había tenido? No pagaría tanto dinero sólo por acostarse con ella, ¿no? Era tan atractiva que debía de tener montones de mujeres a su alrededor, mujeres guapísimas, como esas que había visto en las fotografías de los periódicos.

Y ella no era una mujer bellísima. Se burlaban de ella en el colegio. Odiaba su físico, tan bajita y con esa nariz grande. Ella era más una rareza que una mujer guapa.

Era Rachel quien deseaba a Quinn, no al revés.

Lo que Quinn quería era tener lo que su padre había tenido, el hogar que siempre le había sido negado. Acostarse con ella no podía ser el objetivo de Quinn Fabray. Eso no tenía sentido. Además, acababa de asegurarle que el sexo no tenía por qué formar parte del trato, ¿no?

En un año podría buscar un trabajo si el trato con Quinn no salía como esperaba. Sólo el tiempo diría si la conexión que había entre ellas podía convertirse en la clase de relación que le gustaría tener.

Un año sería tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo.

* * *

**No pensaba actualizar hoy, pero aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo (a petición popular) :p**

**-Nat: I love you con la fuerza de los mares, pero por favor para de stalkearme xD**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Muy bien, firmaré el contrato —dijo Rachel, decidida.

Quinn sonrió, su evidente alegría haciendo que el corazón de Rachel latiese a mil por hora.

—Llamaré ahora mismo a Víctor Newell —dijo Quinn, sacando un móvil del bolsillo.

Pero no sólo le pidió al notario que redactase el contrato, sino que le dictó los términos y le exigió que estuviera listo para cuando terminasen de comer.

—¿Satisfecha? —preguntó después.

A Rachel se le había quedado la boca seca. En el último minuto había tenido dudas.

—Sí —consiguió decir, sabiendo que no sólo había firmado un año de su vida, sino la posibilidad de separarse permanentemente de la mujer que la había adoptado y criado.

Una hija desagradecida. Una hija malvada bailando con el diablo. Pero ¿no había provocado su madre esa situación poniéndose tan en contra de Quinn? Si la hubiera aceptado como hijastra. Si la hubiera dejado entrar en sus vidas…

—Vamos a brindar por que esto salga bien —dijo Quinn.

Rachel levantó su copa.

—Por que salga bien —repitió con fervor antes de beber, deseando que las burbujas fueran directamente a su cerebro para borrar el miedo de haber tomado una decisión equivocada.

Después de firmar el contrato, Quinn la acompañó a la calle y se ofreció a llevarla a casa en su coche.

Pero Rachel declinó la invitación. Su madre no debía pensar que estaba disfrutando de haberse pasado a las filas de la enemiga que iba a llevárselo todo. Incluyéndola a ella. Más o menos.

—Gracias por el almuerzo… y el contrato —le dijo, ofreciéndole su mano de manera formal.

Los ojos de Quinn brillaban, divertidos.

—Llámame si hay algún problema que no puedas resolver por ti misma.

No la había tocado hasta aquel momento. Pero la fuerza y el calor de su mano, la confianza que había en sus ojos, el aura de maestra de la manipulación… todo eso hizo que Rachel se diera cuenta de lo vulnerable que era frente a aquella mujer.

—Tú me has puesto a cargo de la finca y eso es lo que pienso hacer —afirmó, haciéndose la fuerte— ¿Cuándo debo esperar tu visita?

—Te lo haré saber —sonrió Quinn.

—Tendrás que avisarme con tiempo si quieres que extienda una alfombra roja.

—Por supuesto —asintió ella— Ya estoy disfrutándolo.

El corazón de Rachel daba saltos. «No pienses en ello», se decía.

—Bueno, nos veremos cuando nos veamos. Hasta pronto, Quinn.

Apartó la mano y se dio la vuelta, caminando por Martin Place hasta la estación Wynyard, secretamente consciente de que la anticipación de ese encuentro provocaba un caos en sus hormonas.

Un tren a Wyong. Llamar a casa para que alguien fuera a buscarla a la estación. Imaginar cómo iba a contarles todo lo sucedido a su madre y a su hermana. Era en eso en lo que debería pensar, pero tardó casi las dos horas que duró el viaje en calmarse.

El trato significaba que no sería una carga económica para su madre. Y tampoco lo sería Brittany si estaba de acuerdo. El problema era ¿estaría su madre de humor para escucharla? ¿Y aceptaría que tenía que irse de la finca inmediatamente?

Rachel sospechaba que en casa la esperaba una rabieta tremenda porque cuando llamó para pedir que alguien fuera a buscarla a la estación, Juliette Jones, el ama de llaves, sonaba angustiada.

—Graham puede ir a buscarte.

Su marido, el guardia de seguridad de la finca, cuyo trabajo consistía en impedirle la entrada a todo elemento indeseable. Como Quinn Fabray. ¿Sabrían que ya no se podía mantener fuera a Quinn?

Graham la esperaba apoyado en la puerta del jeep con expresión seria. Rachel lo conocía desde niña y jamás había ido a buscarla sin una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mal día —murmuró el hombre— No sabemos lo que vamos a hacer ahora, Rachel.

—¿Mi madre os lo ha contado?

—No ha hecho falta. Hay una furgoneta aparcada en la puerta. Han traído un nota de desahucio —Graham sacudió la cabeza— Parece que no se puede hacer nada y lady Christine no se está tomando bien que le quiten su casa.

Seguramente sería peor que eso, pensó Rachel con el corazón encogido. Al menos los empleados tendrían un año para buscar otra posición.

—Podéis quedaros en la finca por el momento.

—No, qué va. Tenemos que buscar otra casa, Rachel. Lady Christine nos ha dicho que ya no puede pagar nuestros sueldos.

—Quinn Fabray los pagará. Y a mí también, por llevar la finca. Quiere que todo se quede como está, así que no tenéis que iros.

Graham la miró, sorprendido.

—Pero lady Christine…

—He firmado un contrato con ella. La única que tiene que marcharse es mi madre.

El hombre dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—A ella no va a gustarle.

—Me temo que eso no es negociable. Desahucio por desahucio —explicó Rachel, usando las palabras de Quinn.

—Fui yo quien le dijo a esa mujer que no podía entrar hace diez años.

—Por orden de mi madre. No creo que te culpe a ti, Graham.

—¿Y piensa vivir aquí ahora?

—No. Vendrá de vez en cuando, nada más.

—Y tú te quedas.

—Sí, tengo contrato por un año.

—Un año… entonces supongo que Juliette y yo nos quedaremos con vosotras. Luego ya veremos.

Rachel suspiró, aliviada.

—Eso sería de gran ayuda para mí. ¿Te importaría decírselo al resto del personal? Yo voy a estar muy ocupada contándoselo a mi madre… y soportando la bronca.

—No te envidio —dijo el hombre— A lady Christine no le gusta que las cosas no salgan como ella espera. ¿Quieres que me quede por ahí?

—No, gracias. Creo que podré soportarlo.

—Estaré en la cocina con Juliette si necesitas mi apoyo. Y no te preocupes por los empleados, yo le contaré a todo el mundo lo que pasa.

—Gracias, Graham.

—Quinn Fabray no encontrará nada que criticar cuando venga de visita, te lo aseguro. La finca estará perfecta, como siempre.

Perfecta. Sí, lo era.

La mejor finca del valle, evocando una extraña emoción en Rachel cuando apareció ante su vista. Los jardines, las vallas blancas, los árboles, los establos, la preciosa avenida de arces que llevaba hasta la casa… aquel era el único hogar que había conocido y saber que iba a perderlo hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Su padre se había ido. La casa que se había convertido en su hogar, también.

El contrato que había firmado con Quinn Fabray ponía aquella propiedad, y todo lo que había en ella, en una especie de limbo durante un año. Pero así todos podrían acostumbrarse a los cambios y eso era bueno, ¿no?

Todos salvo a su madre. Cuya pérdida era mucho mayor ya que esperaba una herencia multimillonaria. Rachel intentó sentir compasión por ella, pero sabía lo que la esperaba.

Una furgoneta de seguridad estaba aparcada delante de la puerta. Un hombre salió de ella, identificó a Graham y los dejó pasar. Era un recordatorio de que Quinn no confiaba en su madre y quería asegurarse de que nada entraba o salía de la propiedad sin que ella lo supiera. Estaba decidida a conservar todo lo que había comprado.

¿Eso la incluiría a ella? Pero el sexo no estaba incluido en el trato, se recordó a sí misma.

Cuando llegó al salón vio los restos de varios jarrones destrozados en el suelo. Su madre paseaba arriba y abajo, tomando un whisky mientras le gritaba a Brittany, que estaba acobardada en una esquina del sofá. En cuanto entró, los gritos fueron inmediatamente dirigidos a ella, una «hija desleal por apuntarse al bando de la asesina de su padre». Luego su madre exigió saber qué había sacado con ello.

Rachel, que se había sentado al lado de su hermana, le explicó los términos del contrato que había firmado, esperando otra tanda de gritos. Pero el anuncio no provocó un nuevo ataque de furia. Su madre se quedó muy callada, guiñando los ojos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

—¡La tienes pillada! —exclamó maliciosamente, soltando luego una carcajada más aterradora que cualquier insulto— ¡Sexo! Eso es… No importa lo inteligente que sea, el cerebro que tienen bajo los pantalones es su punto débil. Quinn Fabray se delató ayer en el funeral diciendo que eras guapa. Está usando ese contrato para convertirte en su amante, una amante agradecida que haría lo que fuera para no perder a sus caballos. El truco es hacer precisamente eso, darle el sexo que quiera, hacerlo tan bien que vuelva a por más, y quedarte embarazada. ¡Quédate embarazada y podrás disfrutar de sus millones!

Rachel miró a su madre, atónita.

Acostarse con alguien por dinero era repugnante, pero la idea de tener un hijo por dinero… Un niño debería ser querido por los padres. Ella estaba allí en aquel momento precisamente porque no la habían querido y nunca tendría un hijo por dinero. Nunca.

—No querrás que Rachel tenga un hijo sin… sin la seguridad del matrimonio —se atrevió a decir su hermana.

—Tener un hijo con Quinn Fabray le dará toda la seguridad que necesita —replicó su madre— Usa la cabeza, Brittany. Tú nunca serás pobre si tu hermana es rica.

—Pero tener un hijo es…

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Por qué crees que os adopté a las dos?

—Porque… ¿porque no podías tener hijos propios? —preguntó Brittany, confusa.

—Eso es lo que le dije a Russell —contestó su madre, desdeñosa— Pero la verdad es que no quería estropear mi bonita figura con un embarazo. Era una mujer de bandera y así fue como conseguí que Russell dejase a su primera esposa y se casara conmigo. No iba a dejar que otra me hiciera a mí lo mismo, ¿no? Tenía que atarlo con hijos para que, si alguna vez pensaba dejarme, le costase un riñón. Y descubrir ahora que todo ha sido para nada…

—Te ha dejado cuatro millones de dólares —le recordó Rachel.

Durante todos esos años, Brittany y ella no habían sido nada más que una póliza de seguros para la mujer que las había adoptado. No habían sido sus hijas, sólo inversiones para hacer efectivas en caso de que su matrimonio no hubiese durado.

Y ahora, sin duda, eran una carga para ella.

—¡Eso no es nada! —replicó su madre, mirando de una a otra— Y necesitaré cada céntimo de ese dinero para mantenerme atractiva y pillar a otro hombre rico.

Nada de hijas mayores en la película, claro. Y nada de apoyo económico para ninguna de las dos.

—Imagino que un elegante apartamento en Sídney sería el primer paso —sugirió Rachel.

—Sí, por supuesto. No me habría quedado aquí de todas maneras ahora que Russell no está. Pero puedo fingir que la finca sigue siendo mía si tú permaneces aquí, Rachel. Y cuando tengas a Quinn Fabray agarrada, podrás devolverme todo lo que te he dado durante estos años.

_«Me lo dio mi padre, no tú»_, pensó ella_. «Tú sólo hacías el numerito de madre delante de él_». Rachel experimentó una abrumadora sensación de soledad en ese momento.

—Yo no soy como tú. Nunca seré como tú. No tengo intención de "agarrar a Quinn Fabray" —dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos— Sólo voy a cumplir el contrato que he firmado con ella.

—No seas tonta. Tienes una oportunidad de oro para conservar todo lo que has tenido hasta ahora. Incluso más.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no lo haré así. No la engañaré y no jugaré a tus juegos. Esta casa es suya y me alegro de tener un trabajo porque ahora sé que no puedo esperar ayuda de ti, madre. Brittany y yo hemos servido para que consiguieras tu propósito. Hemos sido tus peones para mantener atrapado a papá, pero eso se ha terminado. Ahora puedes prescindir de nosotras, ¿verdad?

—Rachel, ¿qué estás diciendo? —exclamó su hermana.

Rachel apretó su brazo para calmarla.

—No te preocupes. Siempre me tendrás a mí.

—¡Eres una desagradecida! —gritó su madre— No eras nada antes de que yo te diese un hogar. Has tenido todos los privilegios que puede tener una niña. ¡Las dos! ¿Y qué recibo yo a cambio?

Rachel no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

—Nos has utilizado durante todos estos años. Eso es lo que has recibido a cambio —replicó, pensando que podría haber sido adoptada por otra familia, una que la hubiera querido, a ella y a Brittany.

—Si tuvieras un poco de sentido común, me harías caso.

—No pienso seguir siendo tu marioneta.

—¡Eres una estúpida! ¿No te das cuenta de que mis consejos podrían convertirte en una princesa?

—No es eso lo que quiero.

Era la verdad. Ella quería amar a la persona con el que tuviera un hijo, quería que esa persona la amase también. Ni con todo el dinero del mundo se podía comprar eso.

—¿Quieres pasarte la vida limpiando establos? —le espetó su madre.

—Al menos sería un trabajo honrado.

—No me digas que a Russell le perjudicó lo que yo hice. Ni a Brittany ni a ti, viviendo rodeadas de lujos.

Le había hecho daño a Brittany. A ella no porque podía escapar con los caballos, pero…

—Perjudicó a Quinn.

—Ah, la pobre Quinn —repitió su madre, desdeñosa— Estaba tan triste que se convirtió en millonaria y se quedó con la fortuna de su padre. ¿Esperas que sienta pena por ella? Te has metido en su trampa firmando ese contrato y esa mujer te destrozará. La única manera de evitarlo es teniéndola controlada.

—Supongo que eso es lo que tú hiciste todos estos años, madre. ¿Crees que tenerla controlada te ha servido de algo? —La retó Rachel— Parece que, al final, ha ganado ella.

El rostro de Christine se contorsionó de rabia.

—Ganaríamos nosotras si hicieras lo que yo te digo.

—No pienso hacerlo.

Su madre dio un paso adelante con la mano levantada, dispuesta a abofetearla, y Rachel apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar un brazo para evitar el golpe.

—¡Corre a la cocina a buscar a Graham, Brittany! —le gritó a su hermana— Será mejor que pares porque no voy a aceptarlo más, madre.

Pero Christine, fuera de sí, seguía intentando golpearla.

—¿Quieres que te denuncie? Porque lo haría. Graham sería mi testigo y lo haría porque ahora trabaja para Quinn Fabray. Ahora soy yo la jefa, no tú. ¿Cómo quedarías delante de tus amigos si te denunciase por pegar a tu hija?

Eso la detuvo.

Christine bajó los brazos, respirando con dificultad y lanzando sobre ella una mirada asesina.

—¡Menuda hija eres tú!

La hija obediente había muerto en aquella habitación. Una pena más en su vida.

—Tú nunca te has portado como una madre.

—¡Espero que uno de tus malditos caballos te patee hasta matarte!

Esa frase rompió el último lazo de lealtad que pudiera sentir por aquella mujer.

—Sugiero que hagas tus maletas y te vayas cuanto antes.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Rachel? —oyó entonces la voz de Graham desde la puerta.

—No, me parece que esto ha terminado —contestó ella— ¿Madre?

—Tu padre se levantaría de su tumba si supiera cómo me estás tratando.

Rachel no se molestó en replicar. Brittany y ella habían hecho todo lo posible por complacerlo cuando estaba vivo. También eso había terminado.

Lady Christine se dio la vuelta para salir del salón con la cabeza bien alta, pero antes de hacerlo chascó los dedos en dirección a Brittany.

—Ayúdame a hacer las maletas.

—No, Brittany se queda conmigo —dijo Rachel.

—¿Qué? Ah, ya veo… hasta el gusano se vuelve contra mí —replicó Christine mientras Brittany se escondía detrás de Graham.

Luego desapareció, dejando tras ella un vacío que dejó a Rachel sin fuerzas.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —insistió Graham.

—¿Te importaría pedirle a Juliette que nos traiga un té?

—No, claro que no.

El hombre dejó a las dos hermanas solas. Rachel abrió los brazos y Brittany se echó en ellos, rompiendo a llorar.

—No pasa nada —intentó tranquilizarla— Nos tenemos la una a la otra. Ocurra lo que ocurra en el futuro, siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra.

Por el momento, el futuro era una casilla en blanco. Pero no. El nombre de Quinn Fabray estaba escrito en ella. Aquel había sido el día de su ajuste de cuentas. Y también lo había sido para Brittany y para ella.

Se preguntó entonces qué diría la casilla en un año, pero estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar en ello. Tenía que ir paso a paso, se dijo.

Incluso cuando Quinn Fabray fuera a visitar la finca, no haría nada de lo que no se sintiera orgullosa.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quinn estaba en el salón de su apartamento, observando al Queen Mary II entrar majestuosamente en el puerto de Sídney. Iba acompañado por una flotilla de barcos que parecían diminutos comparados con la enorme embarcación. Un espectáculo increíble que atraería a miles de espectadores en aquella nueva visita del Queen Mary a Sídney.

Entonces pensó en otra visita, una que esperaba que fuese más satisfactoria para ella.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que firmó el contrato con Rachel y ella no la había llamado para pedirle consejo sobre nada. Tenía el número de su móvil, pero no lo había usado una sola vez. ¿Estaría intentando demostrar que era capaz de hacer su trabajo sin ayuda o era una forma de mantenerla a distancia?

Lady Christine habría hecho lo posible por envenenarla contra ella, pero la viuda de su padre se había ido de la finca de Yarramalong aquel mismo día. No podía soportar quedarse allí cuando sir Russell ya no estaba, les había dicho a sus amigos. Ni una sola palabra sobre la orden de desahucio.

Desde entonces se alojaba en casa de unos amigos, haciendo el papel de doliente viuda y fingiendo que había dejado a Rachel a cargo de la finca para salvar la cara.

Pero el silencio desde Yarramalong la molestaba. ¿Querría Rachel mantenerla alejada de su vida todo lo posible? Le daba igual lo que lady Christine dijera o hiciera, mientras estuviera fuera de la película. Pero quería comprobar si Rachel estaba de su lado realmente o jugando al juego de su madre.

Era hora de ponerse en contacto con ella, decidió, sonriendo cínicamente.

El deseo podía hacer que una persona perdiera la cabeza y Quinn estaba decidida a no ser nunca la marioneta de nadie. El truco era controlar su deseo por Rachel. Ser la dueña de su propio destino era la regla de oro en su vida y no pensaba cambiar.

De modo que se obligó a sí misma a esperar hasta la hora de la cena, pensando que Rachel habría dejado de trabajar para entonces y estaría dispuesta a charlar un rato con ella.

Con una copa de vino en la mano, Quinn se dejó caer sobre su sillón favorito y esperó mientras oía la señal de llamada, consciente de lo excitada que estaba y preguntándose si Rachel habría pensado en ella durante los últimos quince días.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, soy Quinn Fabray. Te llamo para saber cómo va todo.

—Ah, hola, Quinn —Rachel había tardado un segundo en contestar— ¿Tenía que darte un informe todas las semanas o algo así? No recuerdo que quedáramos en eso.

—No quedamos en eso. Pero he oído que lady Christine está en la ciudad… supongo que no habrá pasado por la finca.

—No creo que vuelva. Se llevó todas sus cosas.

—¿Te causó problemas, Rachel?

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un suspiro.

—No quiero hablar de ello —dijo por fin— Los empleados que se han quedado en la finca saben que la situación ha cambiado. Estamos bien, no hay ningún problema.

Quinn sonrió.

Evidentemente había habido problemas, pero Rachel no se había rendido. Definitivamente, una mujer de carácter. Le gustaba eso. Podía añadir cierto picante a meterse en la cama con ella. Pero no creía que Rachel diera el primer paso, de modo que ganar la batalla de almohadas sería aún más interesante.

—¿Piensas… venir a visitarnos pronto?

Ese titubeo reveló cierta aprensión sobre su presencia en la finca. Y Quinn no quería que tuviese miedo de ella. Eso no era parte del plan. Sería mejor calmar sus miedos, posiblemente implantados por la venenosa lady Christine, antes de que se convirtieran en una barrera.

—Mañana es viernes, así que tengo algo de tiempo libre —contestó— Iré alrededor de las seis y media y pasaré el fin de semana evaluando la propiedad.

—Mañana —repitió Rachel.

—¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, sí, claro. Seis y media. Tendré la alfombra roja preparada.

—Gracias, Rachel —sonrió Quinn— Estoy deseando.

* * *

Rachel se decía a sí misma que no había razón para sentir pánico, todo el mundo había trabajado mucho para que la finca estuviera en perfecto estado de revisión.

Las señoras de la limpieza lo habían dejado todo radiante, el jardinero había cortado el césped y Juliette estaba haciendo una cena especial. Eran casi las seis y el único problema era qué iba a ponerse.

¿Debería arreglarse como su madre insistía siempre en que hicieran cuando su padre llegaba a casa? Ella no era ni la hija ni la esposa de Quinn Fabray, sólo una empleada. Y aunque Quinn había expresado su deseo de ser recibida como su padre, Rachel se preguntaba si arreglándose la animaría a pensar que era presa fácil.

Le repugnaba lo que su madre había sugerido sobre la situación, pero no podía apartarlo de su mente.

Debería confiar en su sentido común, se dijo.

Su madre no había hablado con Quinn como ella, no sabía lo que esperaba. Quinn quería que le diesen la bienvenida y para ello debería arreglarse como haría cualquiera para recibir a una invitada importante. ¿Y quién era más importante que Quinn en esas circunstancias? Además, en su corazón quería estar atractiva para ella. Y por eso había pasado tanto tiempo lavándose y secándose el pelo hasta convertirlo en unas suaves ondas.

Un atuendo elegante pero informal, decidió, poniéndose un pantalón blanco y un top en tonos verde, blanco y negro. El escote no era nada descarado, pero cuando se miró al espejo pensó que Quinn podría tomarlo como una invitación.

Aunque si ella tenía sexo en mente, daría igual lo que se pusiera, ¿no?

Y estaba empezando a quedarse sin tiempo.

Después de maquillarse discretamente, decidió no ponerse perfume. No, definitivamente nada de perfume porque también eso podría ser interpretado como una invitación. Satisfecha con su aspecto elegante y respetable, y haciendo lo imposible por ignorar los nervios, se dirigió al salón para preparar un martini.

Le ofrecería uno a Quinn cuando bajase del helicóptero. Esa parte del ceremonial no le haría daño a nadie. Además, una copa era apropiada en aquellas circunstancias.

Juliette apareció entonces con un plato de entrantes que dejó sobre la barra.

—En caso de que quiera picar algo antes de cenar —le dijo— Graham está esperando en la cocina. El llevará la bolsa de viaje de la señorita Fabray al cuarto de invitados cuando llegue el helicóptero —el ama de llaves la miró, insegura— ¿Seguro que no querrá dormir en el dormitorio principal?

—No lo sé, le preguntaré cuando llegue.

Juliette se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tenía más de cincuenta años y era gordita, pero se enorgullecía de estar siempre presentable y Rachel sabía que ese gesto era provocado por los nervios. Los cambios resultaban difíciles para todo el mundo, pensó, seguramente más para la gente mayor.

—Los entrantes tiene un aspecto delicioso, Juliette. Deja de preocuparte.

El ama de llaves inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

—Me parece que oigo el helicóptero. Buena suerte, Rachel. Estás muy guapa, por cierto.

—Gracias. Y gracias por todo lo que has hecho para que Quinn se sienta bienvenida.

—Merece la pena. La verdad, no me apetece nada tener que marcharme de aquí. Esta casa ha sido nuestro hogar durante tantos años.

Cuando salió del salón, Rachel estaba poniendo una aceituna en el martini.

El ruido del helicóptero parecía vibrar por todo su cuerpo.

Nerviosa, tomó la copa de martini firmemente mientras obligaba a sus temblorosas piernas a dirigirse al helipuerto. Era importante que Quinn la viese allí, dándole la bienvenida. Y tenía que hacerlo bien. Mucha gente dependía de que Quinn se sintiera feliz por mantener aquella finca.

Un año no sería suficiente para Juliette. El ama de llaves quería que aquélla siguiera siendo su casa.

En cuanto salió al jardín, el viento que levantaban las aspas del helicóptero destrozó su peinado. Debería haberse hecho una coleta en lugar de dejarlo suelto, pensó. Pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Sujetando la copa, esperó que el helicóptero aterrizase antes de subir los escalones para recibir a Quinn. Las aspas dejaron de moverse, las puertas se abrieron y Rachel se obligó a sí misma a sonreír para recibir a la mujer que se había convertido en el motor de su vida.

* * *

Quinn bajó del helicóptero con una sonrisa en los labios. Fue asombroso cuánto le había alegrado ver a Rachel esperándola, las suaves ondas de pelo castaño flotando locamente alrededor de su cara.

—Bienvenida a casa —la saludó Rachel, ofreciéndole la copa de martini.

Quinn rió, disfrutando del humor negro de la situación. Aquella casa había sido comprada, como Rachel sabía bien. No tenía ninguna conexión emocional con la propiedad. La conexión era con Rachel y ella estaba haciendo su papel a la perfección. Aquél era el sitio de la morena, no el suyo.

Sin embargo, mientras tomaba la copa, Quinn se alegró de haber ido, aunque la bienvenida estuviese pagada.

—Gracias, Rachel.

—¿Qué tal el día?

—Mucho trabajo, como siempre. ¿Y tú?

—Muy ocupada también —Rachel tuvo que sonreír ante lo falso de la conversación— Parece que vienes directamente de la oficina.

—Así es. Bill tiene que volver a Sídney mientras haya luz, así que no teníamos mucho tiempo. Había pensado cambiarme de ropa cuando llegase aquí.

—Sí, claro. Te he preparado el cuarto de invitados. Las cosas personales de mi… de tu padre siguen en el dormitorio principal. No sabía si querrías dormir allí.

—No lo creo —la interrumpió Quinn— Bueno, vamos dentro. Puedes enseñarme el dormitorio principal y después decidiré lo que hago.

Una cosa era segura, no quería que nada en la casa le recordase a su padre o a la mujer que había suplantado a su madre, asegurándose de que su hija fuera persona non grata en aquel sitio.

Era su casa ahora y no pensaba dejar que hubiese ninguna puerta cerrada para ella. No era una invitada, era la propietaria.

La puerta principal se abría a un espacioso vestíbulo. Las losetas del suelo, en color beis y terracota, con dibujos de figuras al estilo romano. En ese momento sus pensamientos volaron hacia su padre. César entrando en su palacio, pensó Quinn, irónica. Una puerta de cedro daba paso a un salón decorado de una forma claramente masculina: sofás de piel oscura, una chimenea de piedra, estanterías con libros… Su padre, evidentemente, era amo y señor en aquella habitación.

Pero no en el dormitorio, un cuarto que lady Christine había decorado para sí misma.

Todo en él era sensualmente femenino; muebles de cerezo, un edredón de brocado rosa con cortinas a juego, muchos almohadones, una espesa alfombra de color rojo… Una habitación para la reina de un burdel, pensó cínicamente. No se podía imaginar ni a ella ni a Rachel en aquella cama. Los colores no iban con ellas. Ni el estilo de la habitación.

Rachel abrió otra puerta para que viese el resto de la suite. Una mirada a la izquierda reveló un vestidor con paredes forradas de madera y, al fondo, un espejo de cuerpo entero. A la derecha, un cuarto de baño con una espaciosa ducha en la que fácilmente cabrían dos personas y un jacuzzi en mármol con vetas de jade. Aquella parte de la suite le gustaba mucho. Pero sólo cuando se hubiera librado de los muebles… y cualquier cosa que hubiera pertenecido a lady Christine.

—Ocuparé esta suite después de cambiar los muebles. Mientras tanto, me alojaré en el cuarto de invitados. Voy a llamar a un decorador para que venga lo antes posible. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres hacer con la cosas de mi padre?

—Quédate con lo que quieras y tira lo demás. Y dile a lady Christine que puede quedarse con los muebles… gratis. Está claro que eran suyos.

Rachel se ruborizó.

—Se lo diré.

—Me han dicho que está en casa de Sue Sylvester —comentó Quinn entonces, para saber si seguía en contacto con su madre.

—Dejó instrucciones para que su correo fuese enviado allí, sí. No sé durante cuánto tiempo. Supongo que podríamos guardar sus cosas en un guardamuebles… si las quiere.

Quinn tuvo la impresión de que Rachel no había vuelto a hablar con su madre y que no le gustaba nada tener que hacerlo. Evidentemente, había habido una ruptura. No sabía si eso le había dolido o no, pero estaba claro que la idea de llamarla no le causaba alegría alguna.

—Por otro lado, puedes regalarle los muebles al ama de llaves y su marido. A mí me da igual.

—La llamaré —murmuró Rachel— No quiero dárselos a nadie sin antes consultarlo con ella.

Sí, aquella chica era leal. Y ésa era seguramente la razón por la que había pensado que su situación en la familia Fabray era injusta. Y también significaba que iba a tener que convencerla de que acostarse con ella no era un pecado.

Eso la hacía aún más deseable. Sí, sería una novedad acostarse con una mujer que no se sintiera atraída por su dinero. Sólo un revolcón honesto, porque las dos querían hacerlo.

—Bueno, vamos a ver el resto de la casa.

Rachel la llevó al otro lado del pasillo.

—Ésta es mi habitación —le dijo, sin abrir la puerta— Y ésta es la de Brittany. Está casi todo el tiempo en Sídney, en un apartamento que comparte con otros estudiantes. Está en el último año de universidad.

—¿Qué estudia?

—Enfermería, pero quiere ser comadrona. Espero que no te importe que venga a verme.

—Si lady Christine está pagando sus estudios, supongo que esperará que no pase por aquí.

—Yo estoy pagando sus estudios —la interrumpió Rachel.

Parecía una declaración de guerra y Quinn tuvo la impresión de que defendería sus actos hasta la muerte. La ruptura con lady Christine era, por lo tanto, definitiva. Las hijas adoptivas no volverían a obedecer sus órdenes.

Quinn sonrió, alargando una mano para tocar su cara en un gesto de aprobación que Rachel no necesitaba en absoluto seguramente.

—Lo que hagas con tu dinero es cosa tuya. Y me alegra saber que cuidas de tu hermana.

—¿Entonces no te importa que venga a la finca?

Sus ojos eran enormes y de un precioso color chocolate y, por un momento, Quinn casi se perdió en ellos. Era una mujer acostumbrada a dar cariño; la clase de cariño que ella sólo había recibido de su madre. Brittany ni siquiera era su hermana biológica y sin embargo… un absurdo ataque de celos empujó su respuesta:

—No tengo objeciones a que venga, pero prefiero que no venga al mismo tiempo que yo.

_«Que no me robe tu atención», _pensó.

Luego apartó la mano. No pensaba dejar que nada interfiriese con lo que quería de Rachel. La compasión por una víctima no llegaba tan lejos.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo —asintió Rachel. Había apartado la mirada, lo cual sugería que sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Quinn estaba segura de que Rachel se sentía tan atraída por ella. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, pensó, diciéndose a sí misma que debía ser paciente. Era como un juego de póquer; había que saber cuándo subir la apuesta y cuándo esperar. Y tener la carta adecuada iba a ser esencial con Rachel.

La morena la llevó al cuarto de invitados que era, en realidad, una suite con una salita equipada con televisión de plasma, una cocina francesa y dos dormitorios con cuarto de baño. Su bolsa de viaje había sido colocada en uno de los dormitorios.

La decoración era inofensiva, en marrón y blanco, el único toque de color el de unas flores en un jarrón de cristal. Lo único que diferenciaba aquella habitación de un hotel era que le faltaba una botella de champán en un cubo de hielo. Pero Rachel le había ofrecido un martini.

—Te dejo para que te acomodes. Reúnete conmigo en el salón cuando hayas terminado.

No se quedó a charlar.

No le dio pista alguna sobre lo que sentía.

—Gracias —dijo Quinn, jurándose a sí misma que aquélla sería la última vez que la tratase como a una invitada.

Pensaba ser mucho más que eso en la vida de Rachel.

Antes de que terminase el fin de semana, la distancia que la morena intentaba mantener con ella iba a disminuir considerablemente.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de comentar cada capítulo :)**

**Paso rápidamente a decir que esta historia tendrá 11 capítulos (creo que no lo había dicho antes)**

**Eso es todo. Hasta la próxima ;)**


	7. Capítulo 7

Quinn no intentó seducirla. Ni una sola vez durante todo el fin de semana, ni la más mínima sugerencia.

Durante todo el tiempo Rachel había estado tensa, esperando que se aprovechase de la atracción que, evidentemente, sentía por ella.

Cuando la hizo reír durante la cena y la miraba con esos vívidos y brillantes ojos dorados; mientras decía que la cena que había preparado Juliette era la ofrenda perfecta para la hija pródiga; en los establos el sábado por la mañana después de un largo paseo por el campo; relajándose en la piscina mientras admiraba su bonito físico, su cuerpo mojado haciendo que el deseo de tocarla fuera casi insoportable.

Tantos momentos de vulnerabilidad por su parte… y sabía que Quinn se había dado cuenta de su reacción. Sin embargo, ni una sola vez se aprovechó de ello. Ni siquiera lo mencionó.

Si la quería como amante ocasional, que no hiciera nada no tenía sentido. A menos que se contentase con esperar para conocerla mejor. O quizá no la deseaba en absoluto y sólo quería un sitio que pudiese llamar su hogar sin complicaciones de ningún tipo.

Le había dado un beso en la mejilla antes de subir al helicóptero y, cuando se marchó, Rachel no podía concentrarse en nada. Iba paseando por la casa, pensando en ella hasta que Juliette le dijo que la cena estaba lista.

—Es encantadora —comentó el ama de llaves— Un verdadera dama. No sé qué tenía lady Christine contra ella. Y muy guapa, debo decir.

—Sí, una mujer con sentido común —asintió Graham— Se ha interesado por todo.

Les había gustado, evidentemente. Claro que era lógico.

Quinn se había tomado su tiempo para charlar con todo el mundo, desde Graham hasta Will, el encargado de los establos. Cualquier preocupación que tuvieran había desaparecido aquel fin de semana.

—_No volveré hasta que hayan terminado de redecorar el dormitorio principal_ —le había dicho antes de despedirse.

Rachel no sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en redecorarlo, pero serían al menos un par de semanas. Era tonto sentirse tan decepcionada por el hecho de que Quinn no estuviera interesada en ella.

Quinn tenía su vida en la ciudad, quizá una mujer que significase algo para ella, una mujer guapísima con la que compartiría cama de forma habitual. No le hacía falta una amante en el campo.

Debería sentirse aliviada, debería alegrarse de que su madre se hubiera equivocado. Pero al menos cuando Brittany la llamó por teléfono, nerviosa, Rachel no tenía nada que contarle.

—¿Se ha ido?

—Sí. Se marchó a las cinco y media.

—¿Estás bien, Rachel? No te ha…

—No, no ha pasado nada —interrumpió a su hermana— Quinn Fabray ha sido muy amable con todos.

—He estado tan preocupada todo el fin de semana. Después de lo que mamá dijo de sus intenciones…

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, Britt. Además, yo puedo controlarla. El circuito de hípica está lleno de gente que siempre intentan algo conmigo —le explicó a su hermana— tengo práctica quitándome a ese tipo de personas de encima.

Claro que era fácil cuando una no las encontraba atractivas.

—¿Estás segura?

—Quinn no me ha dado ningún problema. Al contrario, incluso se ha llevado una copia de los eventos de este año para que sus visitas no interfieran con la competición. Y no le importa que vengas a verme.

No añadió que sólo podría visitarla cuando ella no estuviera allí porque sería fácil quedar con su hermana mientras Quinn estaba en Sídney.

—Suena… simpática.

«Simpática» no era la palabra que mejor la definía. El instinto le decía que había algo oscuro en ella, algo que mantenía sujeto hasta que llegase el momento oportuno. Y estando a su lado sentía una excitación nerviosa que era imposible ignorar o controlar.

—Ojalá mamá la hubiese acogido en casa hace diez años —suspiró Brittany— No conocerla es lo que me preocupa.

—En fin, al menos no quiere vengarse de nosotras.

—No, evidentemente no. Aunque no le hemos hecho nada.

—Y tampoco hemos hecho nada por ella. Pero a lo mejor hacer que se sienta bienvenida aquí…

Brittany dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Espero que sólo sea eso, Rach.

—Deja de preocuparte. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? ¿Te ha llamado mamá?

—No. ¿Y a ti?

—No, pero tengo que llamarla.

Rachel le contó lo del dormitorio principal y después siguieron charlando durante un rato.

Ahora que no tenían a sus padres debían apoyarse la una en la otra. Lo único que no podía confiarle eran sus sentimientos por Quinn, lo cual le hacía sentir muy sola. Pero seguramente eran tontas nociones románticas.

Rachel hizo lo posible para olvidarse de ella durante las semanas previas a la competición de Maitland, donde tomaría parte en dos eventos; el más importante de ellos, el concurso de saltos, otorgaba puntos para la Copa del Mundo. Entrenar a sus caballos para que estuvieran en forma la mantuvo ocupada en lo que era realmente importante para ella.

En cuanto a la casa, un camión se llevó las cosas que su madre quería conservar en un guardamuebles y el decorador pasó por allí para tomar medidas.

Quinn no se puso en contacto con ella personalmente ni tampoco lo hizo Rachel. Quinn sabía que tenía un concurso en Maitland y si quería ir a verla…

Una vez allí, reservó habitación en un hotel diferente al del resto de los jinetes. Quería evitar los cotilleos y la inevitable curiosidad por saber cómo era su vida tras la muerte de su padre. La mayoría de ellos debían de creerla una heredera y no le apetecía tener que contarles la verdad. No era asunto de nadie y ella no necesitaba ese tipo de distracción cuando tenía que competir.

En cualquier caso tuvo que soportar palabras de condolencia, pero su actitud distante la protegió de preguntas personales. Hasta que quedó en tercer lugar en el primer evento y Santana López decidió que eso la habría puesto de mejor humor.

Acababa de desmontar y le había dado el caballo a Will, que siempre viajaba con ella a los campeonatos, cuando Santana le dio un azote en el trasero, ofreciéndole una de sus blanquísimas sonrisas destinadas a hacer que las mujeres cayesen a sus pies. Había competido en dos Olimpiadas, era una fija en los concursos de saltos y a los treinta años había estado casada y divorciada de dos herederas.

Aparentemente, ella era su siguiente objetivo.

—¡Buen trabajo, Rachel! ¿Qué tal si quedamos esta noche? Estoy disponible y te aseguro que pasaremos un buen rato. Aunque como tú debes de estar nadando en dinero, esta noche las copas las pagas tú.

Antes de que ella pudiese replicar, otra voz a sus espaldas la interrumpió, una voz retadora que no admitía réplica.

—La señorita Fabray no está disponible esta noche. Va a cenar conmigo.

—¡Quinn!

La sorpresa de verla allí aceleró su corazón. Y Santana también se quedó sorprendida. Quinn era un poco más alta y tenía un aura de poder, de peligro. Desde luego, no era una mujer a la que se pudiera detener cuando quería algo.

—Lo siento, no sabía que Rachel tuviera novia —se disculpó Santana, antes de alejarse con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Estaba intentado ligar contigo, ¿no?

—Santana intenta ligar con todas las mujeres. Es incapaz de mantener las manos quietas.

—¿Tienes algo con ella?

—No, sólo es una compañera de saltos —contestó Rachel— ¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn?

—He venido a verte competir. ¿Te molesta?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Es normal que… tus compañeras intenten ligar contigo?

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

—Los jinetes son un grupo bastante incestuoso. Usan el sexo como forma de relajación después de las competiciones. A mí no me gustan esas cosas, así que suelo alejarme.

Por qué le estaba dando esa información, no lo sabía. Pero le parecía importante que entendiera que ella elegía bien con quién se iba a la cama.

—Así que no te acuestas con tus compañeras de competición.

—No me acuesto con nadie por deporte, Quinn —contestó la morena

Quinn sonrió, en absoluto molesta por su agresiva afirmación, sino más bien divertida.

—Yo puedo encontrar compañía cuando quiero, así que no es por eso por lo que he venido. Sólo quería verte compitiendo y estaba a punto de felicitarte por haber quedado en tercer lugar cuando la familiaridad de la señorita López distrajo mi atención.

Rachel asintió. Seguramente su interés era sólo eso, interés por la novedad.

Respiró profundamente para llevar oxígeno a su desordenado cerebro y consiguió sonreír.

—En fin, eso lo has hecho muy bien. Nunca había visto a Santana tan asustada.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

—Me ofendí en tu nombre. No sólo es un pulpo, además estaba buscando que alguien le solucionara la vida.

Quinn se había ofendido…

—Ah, entonces estabas haciendo el papel de hermana mayor.

—No —sonrió Quinn— Es que te quería para mí sola. Había pensado que podríamos tomar un café antes del próximo evento.

—Yo prefiero algo frío.

«Necesitaba» algo frío.

—Lo que tú digas.

Rachel se quitó el casco de competición y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras iban hacia una de las casetas de refrescos. Quinn la observó intentando controlar su pelo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Entiendo que Santana te encuentre tan sexy. Tienes un pelo precioso. Y esa chaqueta tan ajustada… por no hablar de los pantalones de montar. Parecen una segunda piel.

Quinn, con vaqueros ajustados y camisa negra de seda, era la mujer más guapa de todas. La fuerza de su personalidad hacía que las demás parecieran insignificantes.

—Es el uniforme oficial. Y te aseguro que Santana está más interesada en mi herencia que en mí. Claro que yo no tengo herencia. Pero tú te metiste antes de que pudiera explicárselo.

—¡Ah! A veces es un problema tener dinero —dijo Quinn, haciéndole un guiño— Al menos a partir de ahora sabrás que te quieren por ti misma.

—¿Y tú, Quinn? ¿Hay muchas mujeres deseando lo que tú tienes? ¿Cómo sabes quién está interesada en tu dinero y quién no?

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Tarde o temprano ese asunto se solucionará por sí solo.

—¿Nunca has querido casarte?

—¿Estás interesada en casarte conmigo, Rachel?

La morena se detuvo, sorprendida.

—¡No! Yo no soy como mi madre. Yo no intentaría cazarte ni…

—Así que eso es lo que lady Christine sugirió.

La certeza que había en sus ojos hacía imposible negarlo. Y Rachel tenía la sensación de que lo había sabido antes de que se le escapara.

—Ese era el plan, ¿verdad? ¿Llevarme a tu cama y quedarte embarazada?

Rachel hizo una mueca.

—Mi madre dijo que tenías que desearme o no habríamos llegado a ese acuerdo sobre la finca. Y que podía asegurar mi futuro dándote todo lo que quisieras… y atraparte quedándome embarazada. Pero yo nunca tendría un hijo por esa razón.

¿Lo habría pensado Quinn? ¿Sería por eso por lo que mantenía las distancias?

—Y tampoco me casaría por dinero —añadió— Yo quiero…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rachel?

—Quiero estar enamorada de la persona con la que me case. Amor de verdad.

—Y mientras esperas ese amor… —Quinn levantó una mano para acariciar su cara con una sonrisa irónica— ¿pasarías el rato conmigo?

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

El amor y el matrimonio no tenían nada que ver con la relación que ellas dos podrían tener. Lo había dejado bien claro.

—¿Has preparado todo esto sólo para acostarte conmigo, Quinn?

Ella pareció pensárselo un momento antes de contestar:

—No. Quería conocerte, Rachel. Saberlo todo sobre ti. Cómo eres, cómo has vivido. Por eso estoy aquí, viéndote competir.

Cómo había vivido… como la hija adoptada de su padre. Quería ver la vida que ella podría haber tenido si no la hubieran alejado de allí.

La injusticia que se había hecho con ella hizo que se le formase un nudo en la garganta. Le habría gustado darle lo que no había tenido, esa sensación de pertenecer a algo. Quinn Fabray despertaba tantos deseos en ella. Y la verdad era que no quería dejarla fuera.

_«Abre la puerta, Rachel»,_ se dijo a sí misma. _«Déjala entrar en tu vida»._

—¿Te importa? —le preguntó Quinn— La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho verte competir. Una pena que tu caballo golpease el último obstáculo del triple con los cascos traseros. Pero si te molesta que esté aquí…

—No —dijo ella rápidamente.

—¿Entonces podemos cenar juntas?

—Sí, eso estaría bien —asintió Rachel.

Era una oportunidad de saber algo más sobre Quinn. Conocer a aquella mujer, saber cómo había vivido, le parecía más importante que todo lo demás.

—Estupendo —sonrió Quinn.

Era una sonrisa que barrió las nubes negras de su mente, reemplazándolas con una nerviosa anticipación.

* * *

"_Rachel Fabray montando a Midnight Magic_" anunciaron por megafonía.

Era el evento del día y Midnight Magic era su mejor caballo.

Rachel lo había entrenado durante cinco años y era un animal magnífico, las crines y la cola trenzada, su brillante piel cepillada en un patrón de tablero de ajedrez. Will lo había acicalado maravillosamente, pero era la actuación no el aspecto del animal lo que puntuaba.

Quinn no recordaba la última vez que se había puesto tan nerviosa. Quizá en alguna de las partidas de póquer, cuando necesitaba dinero rápido para poder entrar en el mundo de su padre.

Quería que Rachel ganase, pero no para que estuviera de buen humor al acabar la competición. El deseo carnal que la había llevado hasta allí se había ido transformando en simpatía. Su forma de ser y su honestidad, con las que se había ganado su respeto.

Rachel hacía que el sofisticado público del campeonato de saltos pareciese aburrido en comparación. No quería meterse en su mundo, pero el deseo que despertaba en ella era tan fuerte que la mujeriega de Santana López había estado a punto de recibir una bofetada.

_Mía. _Quinn sacudió la cabeza.

Ya era suficientemente absurdo que el deseo de estar con ella hubiera hecho insoportable la espera. Rachel estaba poniendo su mundo patas arriba. Le había dicho la verdad cuando le preguntó si quería acostarse con ella. Ese había sido su motivo inicialmente, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Rachel, más le gustaba.

Cuando empezó el circuito, Quinn se puso tensa. Midnight Magic saltó bien el primer obstáculo, pero en el segundo golpeó la barra con los cascos traseros. Afortunadamente no la tiró, pero pronto llegaría el triple, el más difícil de todos.

Quinn se puso de pie, incapaz de permanecer sentada. El salto y el aterrizaje debían ser perfectos para poder pasar inmediatamente una tras otro, pero no hubo ningún error, los pasos entre una valla y otra bien medidos.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta cuando Midnight Magic saltó el último limpiamente y empezó a galopar hacia la línea de meta.

¡Lo había conseguido!

Había ganado a los jinetes que habían saltado antes que ella.

Quinn aplaudió tan fuerte que, al final, le dolían las manos. Cuando Rachel levantó la mirada hacia las gradas, ella le hizo un gesto de victoria y su preciosa cara se iluminó con una sonrisa.

Quedaban dos competidores más, pero lo había hecho muy bien y estaba contenta por Rachel.

* * *

¡La ganadora!

El corazón de Rachel palpitaba de felicidad mientras el juez colocaba la escarapela azul de vencedor sobre el cuello de Midnight Magic.

Rachel miró hacia las gradas buscando a Quinn, pero no pudo encontrarla. Seguramente habría bajado para felicitarla. Había logrado quedar en tercera posición varias veces, pero nunca había sido la vencedora y no lo habría sido sin su apoyo. Quería darle las gracias… ¡oh, quería tantas cosas!

Quinn estaba esperándola en la salida del circuito, charlando con Will. Rachel literalmente saltó del caballo para reunirse con ellos.

—Bien hecho —la felicitó Will, tomando las riendas de Magic— La señorita Fabray me estaba diciendo que os vais a cenar para celebrarlo.

—Sí, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta.

—Yo me encargo de los caballos, tú ve a pasarlo bien.

—Gracias, Will. Pero antes tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

—Dame el casco, yo lo guardaré.

Después de entregarle el casco, Rachel se volvió hacia Quinn y ella abrió los brazos como diciendo: «Mírate, eres la ganadora». Y, sin poder evitarlo, Rachel se echó en ellos. Quinn la levantó y empezó a dar vueltas, riendo.

—¡Es la primera vez que gano! Y tú me has apoyado muchísimo.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Sentía que me estabas mirando, así que he tenido que hacerlo bien.

—Yo estaba saltando contigo. Si hubiera podido empujarte…

—Era como si tuviese alas.

Quinn la miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—Tenías un ángel oscuro montando sobre tu hombro.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—Tú no eres un ángel oscuro, Quinn.

—A lo mejor necesito tu luz en mi vida, Rachel Barbra Fabray.

—Sí —asintió ella, contenta de poder responder a una necesidad que no tuviera que ver con el sexo. Claro que con sus pechos aplastados contra los de Quinn resultaba imposible no pensar en ello— Me gusta pensar que podría cambiar un poco el pasado. Imagino que te sentiste tan… sola.

—A veces —admitió Quinn— Pero no ahora. Éste es un buen momento para tomar una copa de champán —dijo luego, dejándola en el suelo— Venga, vamos a cenar.

Fue la mejor noche de su vida.

Quinn la había llevado en su BMW descapotable al valle de Hunter, donde había docenas de restaurantes. Era maravilloso volar por la carretera en aquel coche, con su pelo al viento mientras le contaba anécdotas de la competición.

Rachel no podía dejar de mirar sus manos en el volante, tan competente, tan segura de sí misma… preguntándose cómo sería que la tocase a ella. Su mirada se veía atraída una y otra vez por los poderosos muslos flexionándose cada vez que pisaba el freno o el acelerador. Destilaba una sensualidad que la abrumaba al pensar en verla desnuda, en sentirla desnuda.

Pensamientos perversos. Pensamientos peligrosos.

Pero no podía evitarlos, por mucho que se dijera a sí misma que el amor y el matrimonio no estaban en la agenda de Quinn Fabray y que sería absurdo tener una aventura cuando seguramente ella desearía más de lo que Quinn estaba dispuesta a darle. No sólo eso, una aventura podría dar al traste con el acuerdo que habían firmado.

Por otro lado, era imposible ignorar lo que sentía por ella.

Se detuvieron en Kirkton Park, una zona de ocio llena de bares y restaurantes de lujo, y eligieron uno en medio de una hermosa rosaleda. Después de pedir una copa de champán en la barra se sentaron en un banco para disfrutar del delicioso ambiente perfumado mientras brindaban por su éxito.

Rachel le preguntó por su trabajo y Quinn habló abiertamente de los problemas que estaba intentando solucionar en la industria del transporte, entre ellos recortar los horarios de trabajo de los camioneros para que no se quedaran dormidos al volante, como ocurría tantas veces.

—Me alegro de que te importe. A mi padre… en fin, a él sólo le preocupaba ganar dinero. No le importaba su gente.

—Es mucho más fácil así —murmuró Quinn, pensativa— Cuando las cosas te importan… te comen por dentro.

Rachel apretó su mano.

—Está en tu naturaleza que te importe. Tú no eres como tu padre. Ni como mi madre.

Quinn la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir en esa casa?

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Aprendí a hacer el papel que se esperaba de mí. Hasta que tú lo cambiaste todo.

Quinn hizo una mueca.

—La próxima vez que vaya a la finca no tienes que esperarme con un martini. Sé tú misma, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien —sonrió Rachel.

Entonces, abruptamente, Quinn se levantó.

—Tengo hambre. Vamos a comer algo.

Rachel creía estar en el séptimo cielo. Quinn le gustaba. La quería en su vida. Y no podía ocultar su felicidad. También Quinn la quería en su vida.

Durante la cena, Quinn le habló de su infancia en el rancho de su padrastro, compitiendo en rodeos desde que era una adolescente. Rachel escuchaba cada palabra, fascinada.

Debería haber disfrutado del viaje de vuelta a Yarramalong, pero a mitad del camino se quedó dormida, la tensión de la competición venciéndola por fin. Cuando despertó, Quinn estaba pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas para sacarla del coche.

—Vamos, Bella Durmiente. Échame los brazos al cuello y te llevaré a tu habitación.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En casa —sonrió Quinn.

—Oye, que puedo andar…

—Relájate, Rachel.

Y era tan agradable hacer lo que le pedía; apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro y la cara en su cuello, respirando el aroma de su piel, una mezcla de perfume, champú… no sabía qué olía tan bien.

No habría nadie en la casa a esas horas porque Juliette y Graham vivían en una casita aparte, pero la luz del pasillo estaba encendida. Seguramente Will les habría dicho que volvería tarde con Quinn y una de las habitaciones de invitados estaría preparada. Ese no era el problema. El problema era que ella no quería soltarla.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, el corazón de Rachel latía con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Ya no estaba medio dormida, sino completamente despierta, esperando el momento de la despedida y deseando no tener que hacerlo.

Quinn iba a marcharse. Lo sabía y su cuerpo le gritaba que no la dejase ir.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sólo pasaba a decir que puede que la próxima actualización tarde más en llegar porque me voy unos días de vacaciones.**

**Perdón si hay algún error, no he tenido tiempo de corregir este capítulo :/**

**Eso es todo. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	8. Capítulo 8

_«Déjala en la cama y vete»,_ se decía a sí misma Quinn.

Seguro que Rachel confiaba en que hiciera justamente eso. Quinn estaba gratificando al ser primitivo que había en ella llevándola en brazos. No era culpa suya que el roce de sus pechos acelerase su corazón, ni que su aliento fuera una caricia irresistible. Quería sentir el calor de sus labios y con cualquier otra persona no lo habría dudado, pero con Rachel…

_«Márchate y deja que descanse después de su éxito»._

Quinn se obligó a sí misma a dejarla suavemente sobre la cama, pero Rachel no apartó los brazos de su cuello. La rubia miró su cara, seductoramente enmarcada por las ondas de cabello castaño sobre la almohada blanca. Estaba despierta, inflamando el deseo que intentaba contener, que ya no podía contener.

Cuando rozó sus labios no fue un beso suave. No fue un beso de buenas noches. Su boca cayó sobre los labios de Rachel con una pasión abrasadora, el deseo contenido durante semanas empujándola a tomar todo lo que Rachel pudiera darle.

Y la respuesta de la morena fue igualmente fiera, enredando los dedos en su pelo, sujetando su cabeza mientras aceptaba y devolvía su beso.

Quinn ni siquiera fue consciente de cuándo se tumbó a su lado en la cama, pero la envolvió en sus brazos y sintió que Rachel le pasaba una pierna por encima. Se besaron con una locura enfebrecida que consumía cualquier pensamiento racional.

—Quítate la ropa —dijo Quinn con voz ronca, apartándose un momento para buscar aire, su mano bajo la blusa para desabrochar el sujetador de la morena.

—Tú también —respondió ella.

Se lo quitaron todo, tirando cada prenda descartada al suelo, la necesidad de verse libres de barreras sin dejar sitio para las inhibiciones. Luego volvieron a abrazarse, piel con piel, las suaves curvas de Rachel moldeándose contra el cuerpo de Quinn.

Tan pronto como pudo, Quinn comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo hasta posarse en uno de sus pechos. Lentamente, fue dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por la mandíbula, el cuello y la clavícula de Rachel hasta llegar a sus pechos. Chupó y lamió su pezón derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo. Unos minutos después, su boca abandonó el maltratado pecho derecho para centrar su atención en el izquierdo.

Rachel dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás e incapaz de aguantar tanto placer, comenzó a mover sus caderas para sentir como el duro miembro de Quinn rozaba su sexo.

—Quinn…

Su nombre salió en forma de quejido de los labios de la morena. Rachel estaba lista para ella. Húmeda y caliente.

Quinn volvió a besarla mientras, con cuidado, agarró su erección y se hundió dentro de ella, disfrutando al sentir cómo el sexo de Rachel se apretaba a su alrededor. Cuando por fin estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, ambas soltaron un sonoro gemido. Rachel rodeo el cuello de Quinn con sus brazos mientras la rubia empezaba a salir y entrar de ella con un suave movimiento de sus caderas.

—¡Ah, Quinn…!

Los gemidos de Rachel no hacían más que excitar cada vez más a Quinn, que por todos los medios trataba de no ser demasiado brusca con sus movimientos, pero era difícil controlarse cuando había deseado tener así a la morena durante tanto tiempo.

Después de un momento, Rachel envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn, levantándose y arqueándose un poco para recibirla mejor, e incitando a la rubia a que fuera más rápido y llegara a lo más profundo de su ser.

Sin perder tiempo, Quinn aumentaba el ritmo de sus envestidas, chocando con fuerza contra el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel, mientras besaba su cuello e iba en busca de sus labios y ambas se fundían en un apasionado beso.

Quinn estaba completamente fuera de sí, su corazón latiendo como si quisiera salirse del pecho, buscando el momento de sumo placer, exultante en la excitación que despertaba en Rachel. Cuando por fin la oyó gritar, su propio alivio escapó de ella en violentos espasmos y un sonido gutural salió de su garganta.

Sostuvo a Rachel con gesto posesivo y las dos se quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos, aun íntimamente unidas, las piernas enredadas, buscando aire, disfrutando de aquella sensación de proximidad. Rachel tenía la cabeza bajo su barbilla mientras Quinn acariciaba su pelo, lo olía, lo besaba, lo amaba. Su piel era como la seda y se sentía embriagada por la gloriosa sensualidad de aquel precioso cuerpo bronceado. En otra ocasión la besaría de arriba abajo pero, por el momento, sólo quería abrazarla.

Rachel se quedó dormida. Y no le importó.

Eso quería decir que no le preocupaba lo que había pasado. O que estaba contenta por la posibilidad de quedar embarazada… _¡Había perdido la cabeza!_ pensó Quinn.

¡No había usado preservativo!

* * *

El insistente sonido del teléfono despertó a Rachel. El recuerdo de la noche anterior con Quinn apareció en su mente con la conciencia de estar desnuda. Rachel miró a su lado para ver si Quinn seguía allí. No, estaba sola.

El teléfono seguía reclamando su atención. Medio dormida, alargó una mano para levantar el auricular y se quedó sorprendida al ver en el despertador que eran más de las nueve. Había dormido casi diez horas.

—¿Dígame?

—Soy Quinn.

—¿Quinn? Acabo de despertarme.

—Yo también.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En mi apartamento, en Sídney.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste a dormir?

—Tenía una reunión importante a primera hora.

—Ah, ya... —Rachel intentó disimular la desilusión— Fue tan maravilloso…

—Veo que no lamentas que haya pasado.

—No.

Imposible lamentarlo. ¿No lo había deseado secretamente desde el primer día?

—Yo no pensaba terminar la noche así, Rachel. Fue tan inesperado que… se me olvidó usar un preservativo.

Esa frase fue como un cuchillo en su corazón.

¿Pensaba que la había atraído hasta su cama con la intención de quedar embarazada? ¿Se había marchado al creer que había caído en una trampa?

—Quinn, no voy a quedarme embarazada. Tomo la píldora.

Tampoco ella había planeado lo de la noche anterior, pero unas semanas antes había ido a su ginecólogo para que le recetase la píldora anticonceptiva. No quería que hubiera consecuencias si sucumbía ante la atracción que sentía por Quinn Fabray.

Rachel no iba a usar un hijo para atarla económicamente, ni en ningún otro sentido.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que eso será suficiente —dijo Quinn— Me llevaría un disgusto si no pudieras competir en la Copa del Mundo.

Rachel suspiró, aliviada. No parecía dudar de su palabra.

—Sólo estamos al principio de la temporada. Tengo que conseguir buenos resultados en varios campeonatos más antes de llegar a la Copa del Mundo.

—Buen principio entonces. Me alegro de haber estado allí para verlo.

Sonaba alegre, pero Rachel empezó a pensar que Quinn quería distanciarse de ella.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

—Probablemente el próximo fin de semana. Pero te llamaré con antelación.

Eso sonaba tan vago, tan impreciso.

—Espero que tengas una buena semana y gracias por ir a Maitland ayer. Fue un día especial.

—Tú eres una chica especial, Rachel. Hasta pronto.

—Adiós.

Nerviosa, Rachel se duchó y se vistió para salir al mundo que Quinn le había permitido conservar durante un año porque quería conocerla. La pregunta era si querría seguir conociéndola.

Juliette estaba en la cocina, tomando una taza de té y leyendo el periódico.

—¿Lista para el desayuno?

—Sí. Y tengo hambre, además —suspiró Rachel— Esta mañana lo quiero todo: café, huevos, champiñones…

—Ahora mismo —Juliette lanzó sobre ella una mirada de curiosidad— Qué raro que te hayas levantado tan tarde.

—Ayer fue un día agotador.

—Will nos ha dicho que ganaste el concurso de saltos. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias.

—Y que la señorita Fabray estuvo en Maitland y luego te trajo a casa.

Esto lo dijo con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, es verdad —murmuró ella, intentando que su voz sonara lo más natural posible.

—Pero no se quedó.

—No, tenía que volver a Sídney.

—Will nos ha dicho también que la señorita Fabray parecía muy… encandilada contigo.

El corazón de Rachel empezó a hacer de las suyas.

—A mí también me gusta. Mucho.

—¿Tú crees que eso es sensato? —preguntó Juliette, preocupada— Es un poco complicado… con la finca y todo lo demás.

¿Qué pasaría si la relación entre Quinn y ella se rompiera de inmediato? ¿Si su interés fuera satisfecho antes de lo que a ella le gustaría?

—No sé, Julie —suspiró— Pase lo que pase entre nosotras, no creo que Quinn vaya a romper el contrato que hemos firmado, así que puedes contar con estar aquí todo un año.

Con Quinn o sin Quinn.

—En fin, ¿quién sabe? —Sonrió el ama de llaves— A lo mejor todo acaba bien.

Imposible lamentarlo. ¿No lo había deseado secretamente desde el primer día?

Ese era un sueño imposible por el momento, pero Rachel no podía descartarlo. Estaba enamorada de aquella mujer. Aunque ella le hubiera dejado claro que el amor y el matrimonio no estaban en su agenda, la gente cambiaba de opinión. La noche anterior había habido una profunda conexión entre ellas… O eso quería creer.

* * *

La semana pasó en un caos de actividad, cada día con la esperanza de que no hubiese un cambio de planes.

El lunes habían llevado una alfombra nueva para el dormitorio principal en color verde jade, tan espesa que parecía de terciopelo. Los muebles, de estilo provincial francés, llegaron el martes: una cama de matrimonio, dos mesillas, una elegante mesa de café a juego con dos sillones tapizados en brocado de seda.

El miércoles llegó la televisión de plasma, que fue instalada en la pared, ocupando el espacio que había ocupado el tocador de su madre. El resto de los muebles llegaron el jueves: preciosas lámparas con pie dorado y pantallas de seda salvaje en tono marfil, sábanas de algodón egipcio, un edredón del mismo brocado que los sillones, una pila de cojines para decorar la cama.

Vistiendo la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín, unas cortinas de seda en el mismo tono verde jade que el edredón, sujetas con borlas doradas. El efecto era precioso, pero el toque especial fue un cuadro que llegó a última hora. Rachel no podía creer que fuese un Monet de verdad, pero lo era. Debía de valer millones de dólares y Quinn había elegido colgarlo allí.

Aquello no podía ser algo temporal para ella. Nadie colgaría un Monet auténtico en un sitio en el que no pensaba vivir… aunque sólo fuera parte de la semana. Tenía que significar algo. Quizá que iba a pasar mucho tiempo en la finca. Con ella.

Quinn llamó esa noche.

—Llegaré mañana a las seis —le dijo sin preámbulos.

—Y yo estaré esperándote con una copa de champán —anunció Rachel.

—¿Champán?

—Bueno, no quieres un martini y he pensado que el nuevo dormitorio principal merece ser bautizado con champán.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso, me encanta. Y el cuadro de Monet… es tan bonito que no dejo de entrar en la habitación para verlo.

—Una de mis inversiones más extravagantes —rió Quinn— Me alegro de que te guste. Quería que lo disfrutases conmigo.

Disfrutarlo con ella.

Por un momento Rachel se quedó perdida en ese delicioso pensamiento. Luego se dio cuenta de que Quinn probablemente había querido decir disfrutarlo con ella desde la cama. ¿Y por qué no? Después de lo que había pasado el sábado por la noche era una idea razonable.

Sin embargo, quizá por el increíble valor monetario del cuadro, la idea de que hubiera querido hacer del dormitorio principal un lugar de seducción envió un escalofrío por su espalda. ¿Estaría usando su dinero para conseguir lo que quería?

No sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Lo único que sabía era que cuando Quinn Fabray quería algo lo conseguía.

_Black Quinn _Fabray se había llevado todo lo que había sido de sir Russell, desde su empresa a sus posesiones personales… o ella, su hija adoptiva.

—¿Rachel?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estaba pensando… sólo nos hemos visto dos veces, Quinn.

—El tiempo no tiene nada que ver con la conexión que hay entre nosotras.

La conexión. También Quinn la sentía.

Fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Daba igual lo que hubiera escondido en los oscuros recesos de su mente, la conexión entre ellas era real. Y no podría volver a mantener las distancias. Además, no quería hacerlo.

—A las seis en punto —le recordó.

—Llevaré una botella de champán francés y podremos brindar por el Monet.

—Tendré las copas preparadas. Y un cubo de hielo en la mesa de café del dormitorio principal.

Su corazón se aceleró al pensarlo. ¿Era demasiado atrevido por su parte? No.

¿Para qué fingir que no quería pasar cada segundo con Quinn?

—Estoy deseando que llegue el viernes —murmuró Quinn— Buenas noches, Rachel.

—Buenas noches.

También Rachel estaba deseando que llegara el viernes. Quizá esa conexión entre ellas no duraría, pero mientras durase no pensaba darle la espalda.

* * *

Ir a la finca esa vez fue diferente para Quinn. Cuando las vallas blancas y el bien cuidado césped aparecieron ante su vista sintió una conexión más personal. La sensación de ser una extraña había desaparecido.

Aquél no era su sitio, pero el sitio le pertenecía. Los empleados la habían aceptado y ahora formaba parte del mundo que una vez había sido dominio de su padre.

_«Es mío ahora»,_ pensó con satisfacción. Y también Rachel, la hija a la que sir Russell había preferido.

Pero la semana anterior cometió un grave error al no usar preservativo. Llevaba uno en la cartera y había sido una estupidez por su parte no controlar lo que hacía. Aun así, Rachel no era una manipuladora como su madre y que tomase la píldora las había salvado de un… accidente.

Lady Christine tenía razón sobre lo que pasaría si quedase embarazada, Quinn no podría darle la espalda a su propio hijo como había hecho sir Russell. Afortunadamente, Rachel tampoco quería consecuencias.

Quinn tuvo que sonreír al pensar en ella. Ninguna otra mujer la había hecho sentir como la hacía sentir Rachel. ¿Sería una cuestión psicológica por el hecho de que Rachel hubiera tenido todo lo que ella quiso siempre? ¿Estar con Rachel le parecía una forma de equilibrar la balanza?

Fuera como fuera, Rachel despertaba algo en ella que la empujaba a comportarse como no solía hacerlo con otras mujeres. No era una diversión ligera para disfrutar cuando tenía tiempo. Le resultaba difícil dejar de pensar en ella incluso cuando estaba trabajando. Y esperaba que Rachel pensara en ella porque la idea de que la tuviese controlada le resultaba inaceptable.

Controlar cualquier clase de situación y capitalizarla a su favor la había convertido en la mujer que era y no pensaba dejar de dirigir su vida como lo había hecho siempre.

Aquella obsesión por Rachel pasaría, se dijo a sí misma. Seguramente tenía que ver con lo que nunca había obtenido de su padre, pero le gustaba estar con ella. Sencillamente, tenía que mantener una perspectiva razonable.

Aunque la razón fue tragada por el deseo cuando la vio salir de la casa para recibirla, su pelo castaño iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol. Llevaba un top negro ajustado, marcando sus preciosos pechos, y una falda blanca. El viento que levantaban las aspas del helicóptero pegaba la tela de la falda a sus piernas, unas piernas preciosas que ella había enredado en su cintura en los momentos de desinhibida pasión.

Con una familiar tensión en la entrepierna, tomó la botella de La Veuve Clicquot, lista para bajar del helicóptero en cuanto aterrizase. No podía esperar un segundo más del necesario, el deseo de tocarla era tan abrumador.

Rachel estaba sonriendo, pero no era el gesto amable de su primera visita, sino una gloriosa sonrisa de bienvenida, una sonrisa de alegría que la hizo sentir feliz mientras bajaba del helicóptero y se dirigía hacia ella.

* * *

Quinn era tan guapa que Rachel sintió un estremecimiento al verla otra vez, contenta al observar que su paso telegrafiaba su alegría de verla, el brillo de sus ojos dorados ahora sin sombras porque ella iba a llevar luz a su vida, un pensamiento loco que la hizo sentir maravillosamente bien.

—¡Hola! —la saludó Quinn, levantando la botella de champán— Espero que tengas las copas preparadas.

Rachel rió.

—Y el cubo de hielo.

—Buena chica —dijo Quinn, tomándola por la cintura— Llevo todo el día esperando este momento.

—Yo también —dijo Rachel sonriendo. Era imposible disimular la alegría que sentía al verla.

Quinn frotó la mejilla contra su pelo. Si fuese una gata, habría ronroneado de placer, pero se limitó a besarla en la mejilla, contenta de haberle pedido a Juliette que preparase algo de cena y lo dejase en la nevera.

Eso dejaba claro que quería estar a solas con Quinn, pero no le importaba que ellos lo supieran.

—¿Y tu bolsa de viaje? —le preguntó cuando llegaron al vestíbulo— Le he dado la noche libre a Graham.

—Bill, el piloto, la traerá, no te preocupes.

Quinn no se detuvo siquiera. Y tampoco lo hizo ella, contenta de entrar en el dormitorio principal y cerrar la puerta, alejándose del mundo, compartiendo su urgencia, disfrutándola. Quinn ni siquiera miró alrededor.

—Ah, copas en la mesa —sonrió, como si el resto de la habitación no le interesara en absoluto.

—¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado?

Quinn dejó la botella de champán sobre la mesa y miró alrededor antes de tomar a Rachel entre sus brazos.

—A ti te gusta, así que debe de estar bien. Eso es lo único que me importa.

Rachel no le dio importancia a la frase en aquel momento. Detectaba la pasión en su voz, veía el deseo en sus ojos y su corazón latía salvajemente.

Quinn tomó sus labios con un ansia que inmediatamente despertó un fiero deseo de alimentarla y Rachel le devolvió el beso con una lujuria que la hubiera dejado sorprendida en un momento de cordura; sus lenguas buscando intensas sensaciones, dientes chocando, labios aplastándose en un fiero deseo de saborearlo todo.

Sus pechos aplastados contra los de Quinn, la dura erección rozando su estómago…

—Te deseo tanto que no puedo esperar —murmuró Quinn.

—Yo tampoco puedo.

Se quitaron la ropa, ayudándose la una a la otra para tardar lo menos posible, deseando estar piel con piel; deseando el calor, la intimidad que sus cuerpos exigían. Rachel se puso de puntillas para apretarse contra su cuerpo. Amaba a aquella mujer, la amaba, la amaba, la amaba tanto…

Quinn la tomó en brazos y se acercó a la cama para dejarla sobre el edredón. Al ver su pelo extendido sobre la almohada, un apasionado «sí» escapó de sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban, exultantes, mientras se colocaba encima y Rachel abría las piernas para acomodarla, enredándolas en su cintura para responder al urgente deseo que las empujaba a las dos.

Rachel se arqueó, en éxtasis, y el mismo monosílabo: «sí», escapó de su garganta. Sus músculos interiores se cerraron mientras Quinn inclinaba la cabeza para besarla, sus bocas repitiendo lo que hacían sus cuerpos. Era una unión increíblemente posesiva, increíblemente excitante hasta que, por fin, una explosión las dejó pegadas la una a la otra en un fiero abrazo.

Quinn se tumbó de espaldas, llevando a Rachel con ella y acariciando su pelo mientras la morena, con los ojos cerrados, no podía hacer nada más que recibir las caricias. No podía pensar.

—¿Contenta? —le preguntó Quinn cuando por fin su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

—Mmhmm…

—Creo que es hora del champán.

—Mmhmm…

Rachel ya tenía suficientes burbujas en el cerebro, pero si Quinn quería añadir más, no iba a poner objeciones.

—Quédate como estás. No te muevas.

Rachel se sentía tan lánguida que no podía moverse. Además, de inmediato se sintió cautivada por la panorámica de la espalda desnuda de la rubia. Estaba incluso mejor sin ropa, Quinn era la perfección personificada: finos hombros, unos pechos bonitos, un abdomen envidiable, un trasero precioso, y piernas bonitas y trabajadas, pero no desproporcionadas. Imaginaba que iba al gimnasio para mantenerse en forma.

La vio abrir la botella de champán con una economía de movimientos que denotaba gran práctica en la tarea. La idea de que hubiese celebrado acostarse con otras la angustió, pero se dijo a sí misma que no debía estropear el momento.

Después de llenar dos copas, Quinn metió la botella de champán en el cubo de hielo y se volvió, sonriendo al verla exactamente donde la había dejado.

—Ni siquiera has mirado el Monet, Quinn.

Y tampoco lo miró en aquel momento. No apartaba los ojos de su cuerpo desnudo.

—Tú eres mucho mejor que cualquier cuadro, Rachel. Una obra de arte viviente.

El deseo que había en los ojos de Quinn inmediatamente la hizo olvidar cualquier preocupación.

—¿Puedo moverme ahora?

—Mientras no te alejes de mí… —dijo Quinn sonriendo.

—No puedo beber champán mientras estoy tumbada.

Rachel se sentó en la cama y Quinn colocó varios almohadones en su espalda.

—¿Cómoda?

—Sí, gracias, pero no has puesto almohadones para ti.

—Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo suave en lo que apoyarme —sonrió Quinn, bajando la mirada.

Rachel miró hacia abajo también y comprobó que sus pezones estaban duros, erectos. Después no pudo evitar mirar su… equipamiento. Como el resto de ella, la viva imagen de la sensualidad. Y el deseo de tocarla era demasiado tentador como para resistir, de modo que se inclinó hacia delante y pasó un dedo por la piel aterciopelada de la rubia.

—Mmmm… qué bien…

—A mí también me parece bien —bromeó Rachel— Más que bien —añadió, sorprendida de su propio atrevimiento.

—Eres preciosa, Rachel. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez?

—No. Hasta ahora no.

¿De verdad lo pensaba o era algo que decía en un momento de placer?

—Pensé que eras preciosa a los catorce años, pero ahora… estás radiante.

¿A los catorce años? No podía creer que la recordase de entonces. Sin embargo, el brillo de sus ojos la hacía sentir preciosa.

—Yo nunca te olvidé, Quinn. Me dejaste una marca aquel día —le confesó.

—Mi marca —repitió Quinn.

—No sabía nada de ti antes de ese momento, pero a partir de entonces nada fue lo mismo. Tantas cosas empezaron a parecerme mal… Yo no podía hacer nada para solucionar la situación, pero pensé mucho en ti.

Quinn sonrió.

—Voy a hacer que sigas pensando en mí… y no a distancia —murmuró, echando unas gotitas de champán sobre su monte de Venus antes de inclinar la cabeza para lamerlo.

El frío del champán, el calor de su sexo, el roce de su lengua, todo era tan increíblemente erótico que Rachel no podía respirar. Su cuerpo rugía como un volcán a punto de explotar. Era imposible seguir fingiendo. Consiguió esperar hasta que Quinn dejó la copa sobre la mesilla, pero luego sujetó su cara entre las manos.

—Te necesito ahora.

—Entonces hazme tuya —dijo Quinn con voz ronca.

Un segundo después, Quinn estaba llenándola de nuevo, satisfaciéndola. Y Rachel disfrutaba de la magia de sentirse conectada con ella.

La besaba en un frenesí de pasión, sus manos enredándose en su pelo, las piernas alrededor de su cintura, moviéndose las dos con un ritmo que reforzaba la intensidad de la unión. Juntas llegaron al final y permanecieron abrazadas, en silencio, durante unos segundos.

No había necesidad de decir nada, hasta que Quinn sugirió que tomaran un baño en el jacuzzi para animarse. Las dos llevaron sus copas de champán y Rachel bebió despacio, disfrutándolo más esta vez.

—El próximo evento puntuable para la Copa del Mundo es el concurso de Sídney, ¿verdad? —preguntó Quinn.

—Sí —asintió ella, deslizándose hacia delante para sentarse en sus rodillas.

—Podrías quedarte en mi apartamento. Yo te llevaré al circuito todos los días.

—Eso estaría muy bien —sonrió Rachel, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios.

—Por ahora no me canso de ti, Rachel Barbra Fabray—murmuró Quinn.

A Rachel no le gustaba el «por ahora», pero pasar unos días con Quinn en Sídney sonaba estupendo.

No quería pensar en el futuro. No quería pensar en nada más que en lo que tenían en aquel momento y no lo hizo hasta que el fin de semana terminó y Quinn volvió a la ciudad.

Esa noche Brittany la llamó por teléfono y Rachel, emocionada, se lo contó todo, deseando que su hermana se alegrase por ella.

Desgraciadamente, la respuesta no fue la que esperaba.

* * *

**¡He vuelto! ****Gracias por no matarme por haber dejado el capítulo anterior así, pero quería que este fuera más largo. Espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena :p**

**¡En el próximo capítulo vuelve Brittany! :D**

**Gracias por los review del capítulo anterior. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**

**P.D: Quedan tres capítulos para el final.**


	9. Capítulo 9

Daba igual cómo le explicase la situación, Brittany no podía creerlo.

—¡Oh, no!

—Pero Britt, si no le…

—Lo tenía planeado desde el principio. Has caído en su trampa, Rachel. Te tiene exactamente donde quiere.

—No lo entiendes. Yo estoy enamorada de ella. Nunca había estado enamorada y es maravilloso. Absolutamente…

—Pero seguro que ella no ha dicho que te quiere —la interrumpió su hermana— Quería seducirte desde el primer día, Rachel. Quería acostarse contigo, como dijo mamá.

—Quinn no es así, Britt. Te lo juro. Lo que compartimos es muy apasionado por ambas partes.

Silencio.

Rachel suspiró.

—Por favor, Brittany, no lo estropees.

—Espero que tengas cuidado, Rachel. No debes quedarte embarazada por nada del mundo.

—No voy a quedarme embarazada, estoy tomando la píldora. No te preocupes.

—Pero es que me preocupo. No confío en Quinn Fabray.

—Ahora mismo soy muy feliz, Britt, y me ha pedido que me quede en su casa de Sídney mientras estoy compitiendo en el concurso. Eso significa que no quiere tenerme apartada de todos como sugirió mamá.

De nuevo, silencio.

—Brittany, entiéndelo, por favor —le rogó Rachel

—Me da miedo que te haga daño —replicó su hermana.

—Si es así, mi hermana, la enfermera, vendrá a curarme —intentó bromear ella.

—Siempre puedes contar conmigo, ya lo sabes.

La ferviente afirmación era una nota positiva para terminar la llamada.

—Lo sé. Te quiero mucho, Britt. Para siempre.

Y Rachel sabía que querría a Quinn Fabray para siempre también. El verdadero amor no era algo que apareciese y desapareciese de manera frívola. Quinn podría no quererla, pero tenían una conexión que iba más allá del sexo. Eso tenía que significar algo.

¿Pero sería una buena o una mala conexión por su parte? ¿Obtendría Quinn una oscura satisfacción por acostarse con ella, la hija de sir Russell?

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Brittany le había dicho. Quinn había admitido que la deseaba desde que la conoció y había comprado tiempo para hacer que fuera suya, pensó luego. Posiblemente redecorar el dormitorio principal había sido una manera de seducirla. Ni siquiera había mirado los muebles nuevos…

_«A ti te gusta, así que debe de estar bien. Eso es lo único que me importa»._

Una maestra de la seducción que la había convertido en su amante; una amante agradecida que la atendía y estaba dispuesta a darle placer hasta que se hubiera cansado de ella.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar eso. Se decía a sí misma que no había habido seducción, pero… la cena en Kirkton Park, una cena con rosas y champán.

¿Sería sólo sexo para Quinn?

_«Por ahora no me canso de ti». _Rachel sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al recordar esas palabras.

¿Cuándo se cansaría de ella? ¿Al final del año? Ese pensamiento la ponía enferma.

Pero no podía ser. Ella era feliz con Quinn. Y quería seguir siendo feliz con ella. No quería pensar que aquello fuese sólo una aventura pasajera para la rubia. No quería.

_«Iré paso a paso y disfrutaré de cada minuto». _Se llevó esa resolución con ella a Sídney para la competición, decidida a no malograr el tiempo que tuvieran juntas.

Le encantó su dúplex con la magnífica vista del puerto, le encantó estar con Quinn, compartiendo su cama y la emoción del concurso. Iban juntas cada día para entrenar y, en su tiempo libre, paseaban por el circuito lleno de casetas, comían algodón dulce y, en general, lo pasaron de maravilla.

Había conseguido un primer y un tercer puesto en dos de los eventos previos, pero el más importante, el que puntuaba para la Copa del Mundo, tendría lugar esa tarde. Y si volvía a ganar una escarapela azul con Midnight Magic sería el broche de oro de su viaje a Sídney.

Quinn estaría mirando desde las gradas. Rachel sabía dónde iba a sentarse y sabía que querría verla ganar. Estaba emocionada, más segura de sí misma que nunca. Y esperaba seguir sintiéndose así por la tarde.

—¿Quinn Fabray?

Quinn volvió la cabeza al oír su nombre y se sorprendió al ver a la hermana de Rachel acercándose a ella.

Rachel no le había dicho que su hermana fuese a ir al evento. Probablemente habría sido un impulso por parte de Brittany, pero no parecía contenta de verla allí. De hecho, parecía furiosa.

—Hola, Brittany —la saludó, levantándose— ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

—Sí, gracias —contestó ella, fulminándola con la mirada— Tengo algo que decirte.

Desde luego estaba furiosa.

—Dime lo que quieras.

—Rachel no te ha hecho nada. Mi hermana no le ha hecho nada malo a nadie en toda su vida. Y está muy mal querer vengarse de ella por lo que te hizo mi padre.

¿Vengarse de ella? Qué tontería. Le había dado a Rachel todo lo que quería y Brittany, la hermana más frágil, también estaba beneficiándose de ello. Pero aquel día no actuaba como una víctima.

—No fue culpa de Rachel que la adoptasen y le dieran todo lo que tú crees que era tuyo —siguió ella— No fue culpa suya que nuestra madre te alejase de la familia. Hacerla pagar porque tú lo pasaste mal es una indecencia.

—Rachel no está pagando por nada.

—¡No me refiero al dinero! Seguro que el dinero que le has dado es calderilla para ti. Es lo que estás haciendo con el… —se interrumpió a sí misma— es lo que haces con Rachel lo que es indecente.

—¿Indecente? —repitió Quinn, atónita— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi hermana está enamorada de ti…

No, Rachel no estaba enamorada de ella. Rachel disfrutaba de un sexo fantástico con ella, que era diferente.

—…pero yo no soy ciega, Quinn Fabray. La estás usando para vengarte y cuando hayas conseguido lo que quieres de ella la abandonarás, como has abandonado a todas las demás mujeres en tu vida.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida? —espetó Quinn.

—He estado investigando —contestó Brittany— Cuando Rachel me contó que estabais juntas miré en las revistas. Ha habido una larga lista de mujeres en tu vida, pero ninguna de ellas ha conseguido atarte. Y con mi hermana pasará lo mismo, ¿verdad?

—Rachel es diferente.

—Claro que es diferente. Diferente porque no es una chica frívola que va acostándose por ahí con todo el mundo. Se quedará desolada cuando te marches, pero a ti eso te da igual, ¿verdad? Tu habrás conseguido tu venganza y…

—¡Ya está bien! —la interrumpió Quinn— ¿Cómo puedes juzgarme por lo que dicen en las revistas? No tienes ni idea de quién soy, Brittany. ¿Por qué no confías en el buen juicio de tu hermana en lugar de inventar historias?

—Me fijé en ti cuando estábamos en la notaría. Eres fría, despiadada. Pero mi hermana no es así… cuando éramos pequeñas, Rachel siempre me protegió de todo. Era ella quien se llevaba todas las broncas, la que soportaba los castigos. No es justo que le hagas daño —Brittany sacudió la cabeza, angustiada— ¡No es justo! Si tuvieras un poco de decencia, la dejarías en paz para que no sufra.

Quinn se quedó en silencio.

La ratita se había convertido en una leona para defender a su hermana. Se había metido en territorio desconocido empujada por el cariño que sentía por Rachel. Y, aunque estaba equivocada, Quinn tenía que respetarla.

En realidad, debía admitir que no estaba del todo equivocada. Su frustrante falta de relación con sir Russell había sido un factor en su relación con Rachel. Pero castigarla por lo que su padre y su madre habían hecho… No, eso jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. Y hacerle daño deliberadamente tampoco.

—Tú puedes tener a muchas otras mujeres —siguió Brittany— No te pasaría nada por dejar a Rachel en paz.

Quinn lo estaba pasando mejor que en toda su vida y no pensaba decirle adiós. Además, cuando todo acabase entre ellas, no dejaría a Rachel en la calle. De una forma o de otra se haría cargo de sus gastos. Ella no era como su padre.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Brittany. Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

—Dime que no es verdad —la retó ella— Dime qué no es verdad de todo lo que he dicho.

—Yo no he obligado a Rachel a hacer nada. Lo eligió ella misma.

—¡Ja! Una elección cargada de trampas.

Quizá tenía razón. Pero por lo que Quinn sabía del carácter de Rachel, nada la habría convencido para que se acostase con ella si no hubiese querido hacerlo.

—Deberías conocer mejor a tu hermana.

—Nunca la había visto así. Siempre ha sido tan sensata, tan fuerte. Tú la has vuelto loca, Quinn Fabray, porque te conviene. Y no me digas que no lo tenías todo preparado porque sé que no es verdad. No pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que me des tu palabra de que vas a olvidarte de esta vendetta.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, pero decidió ser sincera con aquella chica que tanto quería a su hermana.

—El pasado tiene algo que ver con lo que siento por Rachel, es cierto. Pero también tiene que ver con lo que ella siente por mí. Y tú no puedes…

—¿Qué sientes por ella?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Es entre Rachel y yo.

—Es mi hermana, mi familia, lo que más me importa en la vida. Y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a cuestionar si a ti te importa también —replicó Brittany.

_«__Rachel Fabray montando a Midnight Magic»._

El anuncio a través de los altavoces hizo que Quinn apartase la mirada. Se había perdido a los demás jinetes, no sabía contra quién estaba compitiendo Rachel.

La morena estaba ya en el circuito, acercando su caballo a la línea de salida y mirando hacia las gradas para buscar su apoyo. En cualquier momento la vería, vería a Brittany a su lado.

Sin duda, Brittany le habría hablado de sus sospechas, pero el contenido de la conversación le hizo sospechar que Rachel no sabía que pensaba ir a hablar con ella. Verlas juntas podría disgustarla y si perdía la concentración…

Quinn tomó la mano de Brittany y se levantó del asiento para Rachel las viera.

—Sonríe —le dijo— Finge que hemos hecho las paces. No debe estar nerviosa ahora que tiene que saltar. Así que sonríe, esto es importante para tu hermana —Brittany consiguió sonreír— Aplaude y sigue sonriendo.

Quinn empezó a aplaudir y se sintió aliviada al ver que Brittany hacía lo mismo. Rachel, desde abajo, sonrió. Esperaba que pudiera olvidarse de ellas o al menos creer que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

—¡Sentaos! —les gritó un hombre desde el asiento de atrás.

Decidiendo que no podía hacer nada más para arreglar la situación, Quinn se sentó.

—¡Rachel te importa! —murmuró Brittany, atónita.

—Pues claro que me importa —replicó Quinn— Y si a ti te importa de verdad, dejarás que me concentre en desear lo mejor para tu hermana.

Brittany no dijo otra palabra y Quinn ignoró su presencia, todo su ser estaba concentrado en Rachel y en el caballo que estaba montando, cada músculo de su cuerpo levantándose instintivamente cuando la morena se levantaba, relajándose cuando el salto salía bien. Midnight Magic era un caballo grande. Si no podía controlarlo bien, si se enganchaba con los cascos en alguno de los obstáculos…

El alivio cuando completó el circuito fue enorme. Ni siquiera había mirado el reloj, no sabía si tenía oportunidad de ganar. Pero Quinn estaba contenta de que hubiera llegado al final sin incidentes.

De nuevo, se levantó para aplaudir y Brittany hizo lo mismo.

Rachel las saludó desde abajo.

—Está contenta —dijo Quinn, sentándose de nuevo— Siento haberte hablado así, Brittany, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada.

—Me he dado cuenta de que quieres mucho a tu hermana, y eso no es algo que yo haya tenido desde que mi madre murió. La verdad, no sabía lo importantes que erais la una para la otra.

Brittany la miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y estuviera confusa sobre a cuál de ellas debía creer.

—Creo que a Rachel le haría ilusión que bajásemos las dos a darle la enhorabuena. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotras?

Brittany tragó saliva.

—Siento haberme equivocado contigo. Es que estaba tan preocupada…

—Lo entiendo, pero vamos a olvidarnos del asunto. Eso es lo que yo intento hacer con Rachel, olvidar el pasado. ¿Quieres intentarlo tú también?

Quinn vio a la leona convertirse de nuevo en la ratita, sus ojos azules brillando de aprensión.

—¿No vas a contarle a Rachel lo que te he dicho?

—No, lo que siempre recordaré es que has sido muy valiente. Pero el resto está olvidado. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —sonrió Brittany— Eres una mujer muy decidida, Quinn Fabray, espero que puedas hacer que, al final, todo salga bien.

—Hay tantas cosas que conforman nuestras vidas, nuestras decisiones, nuestros errores. Pero, al final, cada uno se forja su propio destino. En cierto sentido, nuestro padre nos ha unido, pero lo que hagamos con eso depende sólo de nosotras.

Brittany la miró, pensativa.

—Sí, la verdad es que me gustaría cenar contigo y con Rachel. Me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor.

—Estupendo. Y ahora vamos a seguir viendo la competición.

Mientras observaba distraídamente a otro jinete completando el circuito, Quinn no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de conseguir con Brittany; los obstáculos que había tenido que saltar para conseguir lo que quería: que no hubiera nubes amenazando con tapar el sol de su relación con Rachel.

Lazos familiares.

Estaba involucrándose más de lo que había pretendido. ¿Dónde acabaría aquello?

Mientras se sintiera feliz seguiría adelante, se dijo a sí misma. Y era lógico que hubiese dejado a Brittany a un lado.

Rachel era la atracción principal.

* * *

**¡Antepenúltimo capítulo! **

**Ya sé que a muchas no os gusta que las historias sean tan cortas, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo tampoco tengo tiempo de adaptar nada más largo, y como ya he dicho otras veces, estos fics ya los tenía adaptados desde hacía un tiempo. **

**Para el guest que me ha preguntado sobre adaptar alguna trilogía, bueno, lo había pensado pero solo he leído dos trilogías y una de ellas creo que está siendo adaptada (50 sombras); la otra POR AHORA la descarto (Serie Crossfire de Sylvia Day). Hace poco empecé a leer otra trilogía y por ahora me gusta mucho, pero solo voy por el primer libro, así que cuando lea más y tenga algo más de tiempo igual me animo a adaptarla :p **

**Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Hasta la próxima! :)**

**P.D: Si os gusta la lectura de este tipo os animo a leer el fic Faberry "Union Ties" de mi _buena_ amiga _Imalittlewanky, e_s la adaptación del primer libro de una trilogía ;)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Siete meses después_**

La Copa de Melbourne, la famosa carrera de caballos que paralizaba al país el primer martes de Noviembre, ocupaba la atención de todos los ciudadanos de Australia durante los tres minutos que duraba.

Las rosas del circuito de Flemington habían florecido del todo, el tiempo era fantástico, un día de sol, y todo el mundo parecía estar muy alegre. Los espectadores, vestidos con locos disfraces como era tradicional, hacían un divertido contraste con el grupo de invitados en las lujosas carpas reservadas para la alta sociedad, todos ellos ataviados de arriba abajo con ropa de diseño.

Rachel y Quinn estaban como invitadas en una carpa llena de caras famosas propiedad de uno de los empresarios australianos más influyentes. Incluso había una esteticista y un modisto a mano para solucionar cualquier incidente que pudiesen tener los invitados. No se permitía que nada estropease el día en aquel lugar reservado para «la gente guapa». Entre los que estaban ellas.

Se habían convertido en una pareja durante esos meses y los cotilleos que despertaba su presencia al principio habían dejado de molestarlas. Que estuvieran juntas no evitaba que otras mujeres intentasen llamar la atención de Quinn, pero eran inmediatamente decepcionadas. Eso hacía pensar a Rachel que tenía una relación sólida con ella, aunque Quinn nunca hablaba de matrimonio.

En realidad, nunca hablaba del futuro salvo para decir cuándo iban a volver a verse. Y tampoco decía nunca que la amaba. Quinn vivía en Sídney mientras ella vivía en Yarramalong.

A menudo deseaba estar más tiempo con ella, pero luego se decía a sí misma que lo que había entre ellas era estupendo, que era feliz. No podía imaginarse con otra persona. Incluso Brittany había acabado aceptándolas como pareja, aunque a veces comentaba que Rachel lo ponía todo en aquella relación porque siempre estaba allí, esperándola, mientras Quinn iba a verla sólo cuando le convenía.

Era cierto, pero no tenía sentido discutir el acuerdo. Quinn había dejado claros los términos de la relación desde el principio y ella los había aceptado. Si algo tenía que cambiar, el cambio debía partir de Quinn.

Pero tendrían que hablar sobre el futuro de la finca. El contrato de un año terminaría pronto y Rachel debía saber qué iba a pasar, no sólo para decidir qué iba a hacer con su futuro, sino por los empleados.

Pero aquél era un día de fiesta. No era momento para preocuparse por esas cosas, se dijo.

Lo estaba pasando de maravilla hasta que su madre entró en la carpa del brazo de su flamante marido, el millonario Clifford Byrne, un neozelandés de setenta y dos años con el que se había casado recientemente en Las Vegas, una boda rápida sin invitados ni familiares que, sin duda, habría organizado la viuda de sir Russell.

Los dos parecían muy contentos, la esposa cubierta de diamantes, el marido, ya casi un anciano, con traje oscuro y sombrero de copa, sonriendo con su esposa trofeo del brazo. Rachel deseó que se hubieran ido a otra carpa.

En cuanto viese a Quinn, su madre querría restregarle su victoria. Y en cuanto a su desleal hija… seguramente también tendría algo que decir sobre eso.

Pero Christine no se enfrentó directamente con Quinn, esperando hasta que ella se alejó un momento para pedir dos copas de champán en la barra. Después de decirle algo a su marido al oído, se acercó a Rachel con gesto malicioso.

—Pero si es la hija pródiga…

—Me alegra ver que estás tan guapa, madre. Y enhorabuena por tu boda. Evidentemente, te ha sentado muy bien.

—Esta vez me he asegurado de que no van a dejarme en la calle. Clifford me pasa una pensión de por vida. Mucho más de cien mil dólares al año —dijo ella, burlona— Aunque eso pronto terminará para ti. Y no me digas que Quinn Fabray no ha sacado provecho a su dinero —siguió su madre— Incluso le has dado la satisfacción de mostrar en público que eres su amante y nada más. Venir a la Copa de Melbourne de su brazo…

—No es así —protestó Rachel. Aunque, en cierto modo, lo era.

—Ha hecho contigo lo que ha querido desde el principio —siguió Christine, vengativa— No tienes sentido común para sacarle ventaja a este juego, así que _Black Quinn_ Fabray gana otra vez y tú eres la perdedora. Y te lo hará saber claramente dentro de poco, a menos que sigas mi consejo y te quedes embarazada. Aún hay tiempo para que ganes la partida.

—No —Rachel negó con la cabeza— No pienso hacer eso.

—Entonces terminarás sin nada cuando te eche de su lado —dijo su madre.

—Tú no la conoces —replicó ella— Quinn no haría eso.

Christine levantó una ceja, irónica.

—¿Te ha dado su palabra de que no será así?

—No hemos hablado de ello.

La admisión provocó una cínica carcajada en su madre.

—No quieres saberlo, estás escondiendo la cabeza en la arena. Eres tonta, se ha aprovechado de ti y tú has dejado que lo hiciera.

Rachel apretó los labios. No la creía, no quería creerla. Quinn no era el monstruo que su madre imaginaba…

—¿Te acuerdas del notario de Russell, Víctor Newell?

—Sí, claro.

—Ahora lleva todos mis asuntos legales. Igual que los de Quinn. Estuve en su despacho la semana pasada y ¿qué vi en la mesa de su secretaria? —le preguntó. La pausa estaba cargada de malicioso triunfo— La escritura de la finca. ¿Por qué crees que esa escritura necesitaría atención en este momento? ¿Podría ser porque Quinn Fabray tiene un comprador para la propiedad?

Rachel sintió que toda la sangre que antes se le había subido a la cara ahora desaparecía. No podía ser verdad. Quinn no vendería la finca sin decirle nada.

—Así que le pregunté a Víctor si la finca estaba en venta y él me dijo que no —siguió su madre— Pero a mí no puede engañarme. Sin duda es un trato privado. Tan privado como el rescate que Quinn perpetró con Russell. Todo hecho sin que nadie se enterase para que esa bastarda pudiera dar el golpe de gracia con el máximo efecto —Christine se inclinó hacia delante— Lo mismo que te hará a ti cuando llegue el momento.

—¡No! —exclamó Rachel.

—Sí. A menos que tú hagas algo…

Rachel no pensaba ser como su madre, no pensaba utilizar y manipular a Quinn. Quizá había vivido en las nubes, pero prefería ser tonta que ser una buscavidas como ella.

—Todo eso son especulaciones, madre.

—Pues sigue ciega, idiota. Si la verdad te hace daño, te lo mereces por no escucharme —replicó Christine, mirándola con desprecio.

—Lady Christine…

Quinn, con mirada fría y retadora, se acercó para tomar a Rachel del brazo. ¿Estaba presumiendo de su relación? ¿Quería demostrar que era la triunfadora, la que se lo había llevado todo? Rachel se puso tensa, incapaz de olvidar los comentarios de su madre.

Pero lady Christine no se molestó en saludarla y, con un golpe de melena, les dio la espalda y volvió con su millonario marido… la prueba que necesitaba para demostrarle a todo el mundo que ella era la ganadora a pesar del complot que había urdido su hijastra.

—¿Qué te ha dicho, Rachel?

La morena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirar a la mujer a la que amaba con todo su corazón. ¿De verdad la quería o simplemente lo estaba pasando bien hasta que decidiera buscar a otra?

—¿Me consideras tu amante, Quinn? —le preguntó, sin preámbulos— ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?

—¡No! —exclamó ella, atónita— ¿Esa es la interpretación de tu madre?

—Me gustaría que me dieras la tuya —contestó Rachel, que había decidido sacar la cabeza de la arena.

—Ni una sola vez se me ha ocurrido pensar en ti de esa manera.

—Pero eso es lo que soy, ¿no? Tú me llamas y yo hago lo que quieres.

—Porque tú deseas hacerlo —replicó Quinn— Tú sabes que no estás obligada a complacerme. Y jamás te he presionado para que lo hicieras... además de recibirme en la finca, como parte del contrato.

—No, no me has presionado, es verdad —suspiró ella— Ha sido elección mía acostarme contigo.

—Pero eres feliz…

—Sí.

—Entonces no dejes que tu madre estropee lo que hay entre nosotras.

—¿Qué hay entre nosotras, Quinn? Sé que me advertiste que no habría un futuro contigo, pero pensé que cuando llegase el momento intuiría que habías perdido interés por mí…

—No he perdido el interés. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. No podía negar el deseo que sentía por ella. La conexión sexual que compartían no había disminuido con el paso de los meses.

—¿Por qué Víctor Newell tenía sobre la mesa la escritura de la finca, Quinn?

Eso pareció sorprenderla.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a venderla? Mi madre vio la escritura sobre la mesa de su secretaria la semana pasada.

—Ah, ya entiendo…

—No hemos hablado del futuro y yo… —Rachel tragó saliva— Pensé que estabas satisfecha con nuestro acuerdo.

—Más que satisfecha —dijo ella, buscando a la causante de aquel desastre con la mirada— Ven… —dijo tomando su mano— Vamos a hablar del asunto con la persona que ha sacado el tema.

—Quinn, por favor no quiero montar una escena. Sólo quiero saber…

—No te preocupes, no habrá escenas. Lady Christine no se portará como lo que es delante de su marido.

—Pero esto es entre nosotras, no tiene nada que ver con ella.

—Claro que tiene que ver con ella.

—Por favor, déjalo Quinn.

—¿Que lo deje? ¿Que la deje cuando me va pintando por ahí como una mujer sin integridad? Oh, no, de eso nada. Me ha insultado y yo no pienso dejar que me insulte.

—Yo creo en tu integridad, Quinn —le aseguró Rachel— Pero cuando me habló de la escritura de la finca… Sé que puedes venderla cuando quieras porque es tuya, pero…

—No voy a venderla, Rachel. Y tú no tienes que venderme tu cuerpo para conservarla. No voy a dejar que esa bruja te insulte. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel asintió, demasiado angustiada como para protestar y sabiendo, además, que nadie podría detenerla. _Black Quinn_ Fabray: dura, despiadada y con un propósito.

Recordó entonces cómo se había portado con su madre en el funeral y en la notaría. Por mucho que la amase, debía reconocer que era una mujer peligrosa, decidida a equilibrar una balanza que durante muchos años no había estado a su favor. Pero ¿qué cartas podía jugar ahora?

_«Confía en mí»._

Rachel se agarró a esas palabras, luchando contra el miedo de ser humillada públicamente por su madre. Había confiado en Quinn y quería seguir confiando en ella. Tenía que hacerlo o todo lo que había hecho hasta aquel momento habría sido un terrible error.

El grupo de gente que charlaba con Clifford Byrne y su esposa automáticamente se apartó para dejarles paso. Ya nadie dejaba a Quinn Fabray fuera de nada. De hecho, su presencia concentró la atención de todo el mundo.

—Señor Byrne, soy Quinn Fabray, la hijastra de lady Christine —dijo ella, sin más preámbulo— Y creo que no ha tenido el placer de conocer a su hija, Rachel Fabray.

La sorprendente presentación hizo que el hombre estrechase la mano de Rachel, perplejo.

—Un placer. Es que seguimos de luna de miel… —dijo, a modo de disculpa— y estoy empezando a conocer a todo el mundo.

Su madre estaba mirando a Quinn con gesto venenoso, sin duda deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

—Lady Christine ha estado charlando con Rachel hace un momento —siguió Quinn— Creo entender que está preocupada por su futuro. Piensa que voy a vender la finca donde Rachel entrena a sus caballos y no quiero dejar que lady Christine se preocupe por eso en un momento tan feliz para ella.

—No, no, yo tampoco quiero que mi esposa se preocupe por nada —sonrió Byrne, acariciando su mano.

—Una pena que lady Christine viera la escritura de esa finca en la notaría. Estaba intentando mantener en secreto la transferencia de esa propiedad a nombre de Rachel como regalo de Navidad, pero será mejor dejarlo claro ahora.

—¿Vas a poner la finca a mi nombre? —repitió Rachel, atónita.

—Tú serás la propietaria, sí —le confirmó Quinn.

—Ah, un gesto muy generoso por su parte, señorita Fabray —sonrió Byrne— Bonito regalo.

—Estoy segura de que también es una sorpresa para Rachel —dijo su madre, sin poder disimular el desdén— Desde luego, es un regalo muy generoso a cambio de sus servicios… en la finca, quiero decir.

Otra grosera indirecta, pero Rachel decidió ignorarla.

Se preguntaba si la finca sería un regalo de despedida. ¿Sería Quinn siempre tan generosa con las mujeres? No, no era eso. Le importaban sus sentimientos, su futuro. Un futuro que ella había asegurado con ese regalo, pero… ¿estaría bien aceptarlo si Quinn no iba a compartirlo con ella?

—Tener a Rachel en mi vida, Lady Christine, compensa por todo lo que tuve que sufrir en el pasado —dijo Quinn entonces— Quiero darle las gracias por adoptarla, de otro modo nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado y no habría un futuro para nosotras.

—¿Y qué futuro es ése? —preguntó su madre para ponerla en un apuro, seguramente esperando una respuesta que ella pudiera convertir en un escándalo.

—Por el momento, Rachel concentra todo su tiempo y energía en competir —contestó Quinn— Pero cuando eso termine, espero que acepte casarse conmigo y formar una familia.

¿Casarse? ¿Tener una familia? Rachel se estremeció. ¿Lo habría dicho sólo para ganarle la partida a su madre?

—Buena idea —asintió Clifford Byrne— De modo que todo está solucionado, ya no hay más preocupaciones, cariño.

Rachel no tenía la menor duda de que su madre odiaba ese final, pero había perdido el control de la situación. Quinn había hecho una declaración pública y no había forma de dar marcha atrás.

—Enhorabuena a las dos —lady Christine prácticamente no había abierto los labios para pronunciar esa frase— Espero que seáis muy felices.

—Ustedes también —sonrió Quinn— Lady Christine, señor Byrne…

El juego había terminado. La campeona de póquer de nuevo tenía un as en la manga. ¿Pero sería un farol o todo lo que había dicho era verdad?

Rachel se sentía mareada por todas esas preguntas mientras Quinn la alejaba del grupo.

—Todo arreglado —murmuró Quinn con una sonrisa de triunfo. Rachel la miraba, intentado saber si ese triunfo había sido exclusivamente para hundir a su madre.

Pero parecía tan feliz…

—¿De verdad vas a poner la finca a mi nombre?

—Sí, cariño —rió ella— Víctor Newell está redactando los papeles ahora mismo.

_«Cariño»._

No era la primera vez que la llamaba así, pero siempre lo hacía cuando estaban en la cama. Rachel sabía que Quinn sentía afecto por ella, pero no estaba segura de si era una simple expresión de placer y no podía dejar de preguntarse si aquello lo había cambiado todo, si habría una oportunidad para ellas. Una oportunidad duradera.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa para Navidad, pero ahora que ya lo sabes, tendré que añadir algo más.

—No hace falta, Quinn. Además, no creo que deba aceptarla.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Has dicho en serio lo de casarte conmigo y formar una familia?

Quinn la tomó por la cintura.

—Mírame a los ojos, Rachel.

Le daba igual que hubiera un grupo de gente observando. Le daba igual que todo el mundo supiera lo que sentía por ella. Todo lo que no fuera Rachel había dejado de tener importancia.

—Te quiero —le dijo en voz baja— No pensaba hablarte de matrimonio hasta que hubiera terminado la Copa del Mundo. Me contentaba con seguir como hasta ahora, dejar que hicieras realidad tu ambición de ganar esa Copa antes de hablar del futuro…

—¿Me quieres? —musitó Rachel.

—Te quiero con locura —admitió ella— Cuando no estoy contigo pienso en ti a todas horas. No puedo dejarte ir. Te llevo en la sangre, en la mente, en el corazón. Cuando te dije que el amor y el matrimonio no estaban en mi agenda no creí que ninguna mujer me hiciera sentir que la vida sin ella era impensable, pero tú… —Quinn pasó una mano por su pelo—tú eres todo lo que he soñado siempre. Todo lo que pensé que nunca se haría realidad.

—Oh, Quinn... ¡Yo también te quiero! ¡Te quiero tanto…!

—Creo que deberíamos ir a comprar un anillo de compromiso mañana mismo para que puedas enseñárselo a todo el mundo. Un anillo de compromiso muy serio para que nadie tenga la menor duda de que eres mi prometida. Ni siquiera tu madre será capaz de pasarlo por alto.

Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Brittany y yo nunca le importamos, sólo éramos su póliza de seguros para conseguir una gran pensión si mi padre la dejaba por otra mujer.

—Olvídala, Rachel. No merece la pena que pienses en ella.

—¿Puedes tú olvidar lo que te hizo?

—Yo he pasado página y no pienso mirar atrás. Las páginas que pasemos juntas a partir de ahora es lo único que me importa.

—A mí también —le prometió Rachel, echándole los brazos al cuello— Bueno, vamos a disfrutar del resto del día.

Quinn rió, tomándola del brazo mientras se abrían paso entre la gente. Había ganado muchas veces, pero jamás se había sentido más como una triunfadora.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí os dejo el penúltimo capítulo. El próximo será una especie de pequeño epílogo sobre cómo celebran las chicas su primera navidad juntas, así que yo consideraría este como el último capítulo...**

**No recuerdo quién me preguntó, pero sí, tengo una historia más para compartir después de esta. Aún no la he terminado de adaptar así que tardaré un poco más en empezar a subirla.**

**En cuanto a lo de adaptar 50 sombras, no creo que lo haga. Alguien ya la está haciendo (y aunque tarde mucho en actualizar) supongo que sus razones tendrá, así que no entra en mis planes adaptarla :/**

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora... Gracias a las que siempre se toman el tiempo de dejar review en cada capítulo :D**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Navidad. Todo era tan diferente a la Navidad anterior, pensó Rachel. Nada de formalidades, nada de vestirse elegantemente para la ocasión.

Quinn insistió en servir un cóctel de zumo de naranja y champán antes de empezar con los regalos. Brittany estaba completamente relajada, no ansiosa por complacer a su padre ni temerosa de enfadar a su madre por reaccionar de forma «inadecuada» ante los regalos que recibía.

Su árbol de Navidad no estaba decorado con una elegante colección de adornos blancos y plateados, sino con guirnaldas y bolas de colores. Todos los colores que Brittany y ella habían podido encontrar. Y lo habían pasado bien decorándolo juntas. Según Quinn, era el mejor abeto de Navidad que había visto nunca. Un árbol decorado con evidente cariño y nada que ver con el que ponía su madre, exclusivamente decorado para dejar a sus amistades boquiabiertas.

No hacía frío aquella mañana. Hacía sol y, en lugar de ir elegantemente vestida, Quinn llevaba pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camisa turquesa de media manga. Brittany y ella, dispuestas a darse un baño después de desayunar, biquinis y pareos multicolores.

Juliette entraba y salía de la cocina, dispuesta a hacer la mejor comida de Navidad, contenta de que nadie tuviera que marcharse del que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo. Para Juliette, Graham y Will, Quinn era una especie de Santa Claus.

Aunque, de repente, Brittany exigió hacer ese papel.

—Como no tenemos que hacerlo a la manera de mamá este año, yo voy a ser Santa Claus —anunció, corriendo hacia el árbol con una sonrisa de felicidad que Rachel nunca había visto hasta entonces.

Brittany había crecido en confianza ese año. Quizá haberse convertido en enfermera diplomada había contribuido al cambio, claro, aunque la emancipación de sus padres sin duda era un factor en su crecimiento como persona. Fuera cual fuera el caso, ya no tenía miedo.

—Tú primero, Rachel.

El primer regalo era para ella. A Brittany siempre se le habían dado bien las manualidades, una afición a la que se dedicaba en su propia habitación, sin molestar a nadie. Y Rachel se quedó encantada al ver un álbum de fotografías y recortes de periódico de todas las competiciones en las que había participado desde los cinco años, cada una rodeada de una artística decoración y divertidos comentarios.

—¡Es precioso! Debes de haber tardado años en hacer esto.

—Lo he hecho con todo mi cariño —los ojos de su hermana brillaban de alegría— Has sido la mejor hermana del mundo para mí, Rachel. Esto era algo que podía hacer por ti.

—¡Muchísimas gracias!

—Déjame ver —dijo Quinn, sentándose a su lado en el sofá para mirar las fotos de la niña que había empezado montando un pony y había terminado siendo una campeona.

—También tengo algo especial para ti, Quinn —dijo Brittany, inclinándose para sacar algo de debajo del árbol— Al menos, espero que sea especial.

—Si es tan creativo como esto, seguro que me va a encantar —sonrió ella.

Brittany le dio un paquete primorosamente envuelto y se quedó esperando, nerviosa, mientras Quinn rasgaba el papel y sacaba un jersey de lana azul hecho a mano con un caballo negro bordado en la zona del pecho.

—He ampliado una foto de Midnight Magic para poder hacerlo —explicó Brittany— Hará frío en Inglaterra durante la Copa del Mundo y he pensado que podrías ponerte este jersey mientras animas a Rachel

—Me lo pondré hasta que se caiga de viejo —anunció Quinn, con voz ronca— Será mi más preciado tesoro. El dinero no puede comprar algo así. El tiempo que has puesto en hacerlo, el cuidado…

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo vas a ser mi cuñada.

—Desde luego que sí —sonrió Quinn— Gracias, hermanita.

_«Somos una familia»_, pensó Rachel. Por fin tenía una familia de verdad.

Su Santa Claus particular siguió sacando regalos: a Rachel de Quinn, la escritura de la propiedad y un magnífico diamante que hacía juego con su anillo de compromiso. Colgaba de una fina cadena de oro que Rachel se puso al cuello, encantada con su simplicidad.

Rachel le había comprado una cámara de vídeo para grabar los momento especiales de sus vidas y Quinn inmediatamente empezó a usarla, grabando a Brittany mientras finalmente abría sus regalos, capturando el rubor en sus mejillas al ver el juego de ropa interior sexy comprada en Victoria's Secret por Rachel y su sorpresa al ver el juego de llaves que le había regalado Quinn.

—Son las llaves de un apartamento que he comprado a tu nombre —explicó la rubia— Está muy cerca del hospital en el que vas a trabajar y he pensado que te gustaría tener tu propio sitio en Sídney.

—¿En serio?

—No está amueblado —siguió Quinn— Así que puedes decorarlo a tu gusto. Te daré una tarjeta de crédito para pagar los muebles.

—Quinn… no sé qué decir. Y pensar que te tenía miedo… miedo de lo que pudieras hacernos —Brittany sacudió la cabeza— Has hecho tanto por nosotras…

—Puedes decir: gracias, hermana. Y te prometo que en el futuro no me tendrás miedo.

—Nunca —declaró Brittany, riendo de alegría— Gracias, hermana. Yo también te prometo que conseguiré mi diploma de comadrona este año para estar lista cuando Rachel y tú decidáis ampliar la familia. Puedes contar conmigo para traer a esos niños al mundo —Brittany empezó a dar palmas, inmensamente feliz ante la idea de ser tía— ¡Nuestros niños!

—¡Horror! ¡Que alguien nos salve de esta loca! —gritó Rachel. Las tres estaban riendo.

Después de desayunar, Brittany bajó a la piscina para nadar un rato y Quinn sugirió que Rachel y ella fuesen a dar un paseo.

Tomaron la avenida de los arces, de la mano, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada que siempre había estado cerrada para ella cuando su madre vivía allí. Eso la hizo pensar en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas para Quinn en el último año.

—Quiero que sientas que esta finca es tu casa, tanto como mía o de Britt —dijo Rachel, un poco insegura. ¿Habrían desaparecido para siempre todos los fantasmas del pasado?

—Mi casa, mi hogar… —murmuró Quinn, con una sonrisa en los labios— Mi hogar está donde tú estés, Rach. Este sitio ya no es la finca de sir Russell y lady Christine. Es tuyo y tú siempre me has hecho sentir bienvenida, así que voy a ser muy feliz aquí.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de estar contigo, estés donde estés —le aseguró ella— Pero no tenemos por qué vivir aquí.

—A mí me gusta este sitio. Me gusta la sensación de continuidad, la sensación de familia que tengo contigo y con Britt. Ahora que he conseguido lo que mi padre no me dio, quiero convertirlo en una herencia para nuestros hijos —sus ojos dorados brillaban con convicción— Nuestros hijos sabrán que éste es su hogar porque los querremos siempre.

—Sí, siempre —asintió Rachel, con el corazón lleno de amor— Nuestro futuro equilibrará la balanza, Quinn.

Quinn sonrió.

Ninguna oscuridad. Ningún peligro. Ningún demonio empujándola.

Su primera Navidad juntas. Paz, amor, alegría.

Llegaron a la puerta y se dieron la vuelta para mirar la casa sobre la colina. Quinn soltó su mano y levantó el brazo para pasarlo por encima de sus hombros, apretándola contra su costado, recordando la amargura que había sentido cuando le negaron la entrada en aquella propiedad. Todo eso había desaparecido ahora. Y también había desaparecido el resentimiento que sintió hacia las hijas adoptivas de su padre.

El dinero no había compensado la total falta de cariño de ambos padres. Con una madre tiránica y un padre cuya aprobación era difícil de conseguir, era lógico que las dos chicas se hubieran unido tanto. Rachel había protegido a su hermana todo lo que pudo, las dos consolándose una a la otra. Quinn se alegraba de que todo aquello hubiera quedado atrás.

Ahora eran una familia. Inimaginable un año antes.

Quinn podía haber sido la persona que empujó aquellos cambios, pero, el corazón de Rachel era lo que lo había hecho todo posible, un corazón que contenía el regalo del amor.

—¿Tú sabes lo que has hecho por mí? —le preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír— Ya no tengo que quedarme en la puerta. Tú me has dejado entrar, me has rescatado del frío.

Luego la besó y Rachel le devolvió el beso. Un largo y apasionado beso. Un beso que prometía un maravilloso futuro.

Los platos de la balanza habían sido equilibrados al fin. Por el lado de Quinn, estaban llenos de felicidad y de amor.

_-FIN-_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por haber seguido y comentado este fic. **

**Como dije en el capítulo anterior, tengo una historia más para compartir, así que en cuanto tenga algo más de tiempo la empezaré a subir ;)**

_***Andrea1229:**_** "...no me importa lo que adaptes, tu siempre consigues cautivar con esos libros que sepa el señor de donde los sacas" No sabes lo que me pude reír cuando leí eso último xD **

_***elisa:**_** Las historias que adapto, más que libros, son relatos porque como te habrás dado cuenta no son muy largos. Soy gran fan de Paulo Coelho (de hecho creo que tengo y he leído casi todos sus libros) pero por ahora no me veo adaptando uno de ellos a Faberry... De todos modos, muchas gracias por la sugerencia :)**

**Antes de acabar me gustaría que me ayudarais con algo; ****N****o sé si alguien de aquí ha leído la trilogía "Pídeme lo que quieras", pero si es así me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Yo acabo de terminar el segundo libro y tengo que decir que me tiene enganchadísima, pero hay cosas que no sé si gustaran (muchas de las escenas sexuales principalmente. Si alguien los ha leído puede que sepa de lo que hablo) El caso es que por lo demás me parece genial, pero no estoy muy convencida de si a la gente le gustará en caso de que decida adaptarla en un futuro... **

**Así que, si alguien los ha leído me encantaría saber su opinión :)**

**Ahora sí, MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo y hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
